


Hotel Kumasutra

by TheTrueOverlord



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Scissoring, Smut, Vaginal Sex, emotionless sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueOverlord/pseuds/TheTrueOverlord
Summary: One night, Shuichi Saihara notices a classmate behaving strangely, and follows her as she leaves the school grounds. She heads into the mysterious Hotel Kumasutra, a hotel that Shuichi has never heard of nor seen before in Tokyo. Investigating the hotel further, he discovers that through means unknown, it is manipulating the girls of his school: calling one of them out each night, in order to fulfill their deepest, darkest fantasies.Something dark and sinister is at play in this unnatural hotel, and Shuichi is determined to get to the bottom of this, and free his classmates of its influence. As Shuichi delves deeper and deeper into the mystery, however, he risks losing hold of his own morality and inhibitions...
Relationships: Akane Owari/Shuichi Saihara, Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Saihara Shuichi, Kirumi Tojo/Kyoko Kirigiri, Monaca Towa/Kyoko Kirigiri, Monaca Towa/Shuichi Saihara, Sonia Nevermind/Shuichi Saihara
Comments: 21
Kudos: 85





	1. Miu Iruma

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first serious attempt at making my own erotic content! Not sure if I'll continue this or not, but I figured I may as well post this first chapter since it was finished. Consider it a proof of concept more than anything else.
> 
> So, hope you guys enjoy!

Shuichi Saihara stared up at the massive hotel before him, his eyes scanning over every inch of the massive building as he gathered his thoughts. This place—named Hotel Kumasutra, if the neon sign above the main doors was any indication—was _definitely_ not supposed to be here. Or at least, he was fairly sure it hadn't been there before. And he should know, he'd explored the streets around Hopes Peak Academy quite often with his classmates: he would have remembered a place like this.

“...There's got to be a logical explanation for this...” Shuichi murmured to himself, a tinge of nervousness to his tone. “Maybe...this just opened up recently...”

However, if that was indeed the case, why hadn't he heard of this hotel before? He'd have seen something in the news by now, or heard conversation from his classmates. However, he remembered nothing of the sort. 

None of that answered the even bigger question he had, though. The one issue that had been on his mind since he'd started this foolish quest:

“Why...did Miu come here, of all places?”

* * *

_It had been a normal night in the dorms of Hopes Peak Academy: it was well past midnight, and most everyone in the dorms had retired to bed. Shuichi himself had been one such person, but the call of nature had stirred him from his sleep. After that, he had decided to put on some clothes, and go visit the common room for a midnight snack. He'd just arrived there too, peering into the contents of the fridge, when he heard the soft footsteps of another person._

_He'd glanced up to see Miu Iruma shuffling past the common room, her gait a little unsteady as she lumbered on by._

“ _Miu?” Shuichi called after her, a spark of concern lit within him. She didn't respond._

_He pursed his lips, and closed the fridge, before stepping out into the hall. Miu turned the corner just as she did, disappearing from his view._

“ _She's...probably just up late, working on one of her experiments or something...” Shuichi murmured to himself, in some attempt to assuage his own concerns. But he couldn't help himself: after a moment he walked after Miu, calling out her name again._

_When he turned the corner, she still hadn't responded. In fact, she'd suddenly frozen up, stopping in place rather abruptly. Before Shuichi could say or do anything else, however, she suddenly dashed off, running as fast as her feet could carry her._

“ _Miu!” Shuichi called after her again, suitably alarmed. He wasn't sure what was going on at this point...but something suspicious was going on with his classmate, and he had to get to the bottom of it. So, despite his own reservations, he set off after her._

* * *

Shuichi had chased Miu out of the dorms and off the school grounds, out into the neighboring streets that surrounded the Academy. She still hadn't responded when he'd called out her name, which of course had only alarmed him even more.

And then, she had suddenly turned down a side street, nearly disappearing from his view. He'd followed after her of course, only to catch the barest glimpse of Miu as she slipped inside the hotel he now stood in front of.

“Just what is going on here...?” Shuichi asked himself, sighing as he shook his head. He still had a lot of questions here, but he wasn't going to get answers anytime soon. Not unless he took the initiative, and went inside the hotel himself.

His decision made, Shuichi squared his shoulders and paused to compose himself. After that, he opened up the front door, and stepped inside.

What greeted him was...a rather small, even cramped foyer, with a front desk on one end of the room, and a few chairs on the other. At the very end of the room, though, was an elevator that presumably led to the other floors of the hotel.

Shuichi took in all of this with a small frown, though he'd hardly had time to process this information before a small voice interrupted his train of thought.

“Are you here to check in for the evening, sir?”

He paused, glancing around rapidly to find the source of the voice. He found it at the front desk: with a red young girl, perhaps no older than ten years old, sat behind the desk. She had vibrant green hair, and equally striking green eyes. At a glance, she had on some sort of black dress and a red ribbon tied into her hair. Most notably of all, however, was the fact that she seemed to be sitting in some sort of wheelchair.

Shuichi stared at the girl for a moment, not at all sure what to say. “I...ah, n-no. Actually, I'm here to...find a friend. She uh, came in here a few minutes ago. Did you...happen to see her?”

“Monaca did!” the girl identifying herself as Monaca proclaimed, nodding cheerfully at him. “She decided to check in for the night, and took the elevator to her room!”

“I...see...” he said. He paused again, still wondering what on earth was going on here. Why was Miu going to a hotel in the middle of the night? And why was a little girl, of all people, apparently manning the front desk?

“Sorry...but, um, do you have a manager I can speak with? Or...any adult, perhaps?” Shuichi slowly asked.

“Monaca is the manager!” she happily declared, beaming at him.

“...Right...”

Should he call the police? Shuichi had the faint notion that he _should._ A variety of child labor laws were probably being broken right now, not to mention there was still the question of why Miu had come here, and what she was doing. Had someone coerced her into showing up here? That was the only explanation that made sense in his mind...

“Are you sure you don't want to check in for the evening?” Monaca inquired, pouting at him. “It would make Monaca very happy if you did! And if you did...Monaca could give you a key, so you could go find your friend!”

Shuichi frowned, torn between the call to get answers here and now, and the more sensible action of getting the proper authorities involved. Whatever was going on here, it couldn't be good...but, what could he even tell the police? A high school girl leaving her dorms for the night to shack up in a hotel was suspicious, but not exactly against the law. It wasn't like he had any evidence of something untoward going on...

Well, aside from Monaca, and the labor laws being violated with her. But perhaps he was just jumping to conclusions with her: maybe her father ran this hotel, and she was just manning the front desk while he was on break?

Either way, it was clear he didn't have enough evidence to do much of anything. Right now, at least. But there was a way he could _get_ more evidence...and maybe even save Miu, if she was indeed wrapped up in something bad.

“I guess...I will check in, then,” he finally allowed, nodding his head.

“Hooray!” Monaca cheered, throwing her hands up excitedly. “Monaca is so happy to hear that! You won't regret it, Sir!”

She reached under her desk, and produced an actual key, of all things. She slid it across the desk toward him, and said, “Here is your key! And don't worry about having to pay for your room or anything...Monaca will let you stay free tonight!”

Shuichi stared at both Monaca and the key dubiously, before shaking his head. He had a mystery to get to the bottom to, and he couldn't afford any more distractions. That in mind, he walked over to grab the key, and strode over to the elevator.

He pressed the button to open it up, and stepped inside. The doors closed...and only then did he realize that he hadn't asked Monaca what room Miu was in, exactly. But that didn't seem to matter, as the elevator started up without his input, and started ascending up.

It was also in that moment he realized there weren't any buttons on the keypad of the elevator. He couldn't even choose which floor to go to if he wanted.

A sense of foreboding start to go through him, and Shuichi was wondering just what he'd gotten himself into, when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He stepped out, and saw that they opened up not to a hallway, but instead to what could only be described as a suit in a love hotel.

The bed took up the centerpiece of the room, elevated by the platform it rested on. A heart shaped bed frame took up the back of the bed, while a large chandelier hung from the ceiling. A mechanical horse, of all things, was mounted on the platform that housed the bed, the horse idly going around the bed in circles as parts of the platform rotated. Off to the right there was a variety of equipment and tools for...well, Shuichi didn't even want to _think_ about what the riding crop, handcuffs, and other similar items could be used for. And off to the left was a small staircase with a slide that led to...a hot tub, of all things.

What?

“....I think I got off on the wrong floor...” Shuichi swallowed nervously, and turned to go back: but the elevator doors had already shut on him. And no amount of button pressing summoned the elevator back to him.

“Are you just going to stand there all day, dickwad?!”

The familiar voice of Miu breached through his frantic attempts at escape. Shuichi whirled around, and was revealed to see his classmate now sitting on the bed. 

She appeared perfectly fine, much to his relief. Thank goodness!

“Miu,” Shuichi let out a relieved sigh: for once, he was happy to see the crazed inventor. “I'm glad—!”

“This baby isn't going to make itself, you know!”

“...Huh?” Shuichi froze, unsure if he was hearing things right. “Wh-what was that, Miu?”

“Jeez...you really gotta make a girl ask for it...?” Miu blushed, crossing her legs as her fingers played with a piece of her hair. “I...I...I want your baby! There, are you happy?!”

In response, Shuichi abruptly turned around and continued to pound on the call button for the elevator. This time, his salvation _did_ arrive: the doors slid open, and Shuichi burst into the elevator. The doors swiftly closed behind him, and the elevator started to descend back to the ground floor.

When the doors opened up to the lobby, Shuichi had managed to get some semblance of composure back. Though it cracked as soon as Monaca spoke up.

“Finished so soon, sir?” the little girl sweetly inquired, a smug tone to her words. “Or...did you chicken out? And here Monaca thought that guys like you would jump at the chance to ravish a willing girl!”

Shuichi stared long and hard at her, to which Monaca stared back with a look of pure innocence. He narrowed his eyes, and walked over to the front desk.

Something was going on here, and he was going to get to the bottom of this.

“What did you do to Miu?” he asked, getting straight to the point.

“Hm...whatever do you mean...? Is what Monaca wants to say, but Monaca doesn't want to keep the charade up any longer,” Monaca sighed, leaning forward as she rested her chin on her hands. “Monaca doesn't want to bother fooling a detective...Monaca knows that isn't a battle Monaca will win.”

She looked back up at Shuichi, and a dark, almost vicious smile spread across her lips. “To answer your question...Monaca herself did nothing to the big blonde slut! Hotel Kumasutra, however...well, that's another story! You see, Hotel Kumasutra is all about releasing your innermost desires, and seeing your fantasies become reality! So that's what's happening with Miu! Her heart's desire is being fulfilled here by the Hotel Kumasutra!”

“...What?” Shuichi was genuinely baffled, and wondered what sort of mind games this little girl was trying to play with him. “None of that makes any sense—!”

“IT! DOESN'T! HAVE! TO!” Monaca suddenly shouted, her face scrunching up in a severe pout as she start throwing her tantrum. She wriggled about, childishly glaring at Shuichi as she went on. “THAT'S! JUST! HOW! THE! HOTEL! WORKS! AND! IF! MONACA! SAYS! IT! THEN! IT! IS! DEFINITELY! TRUE!”

“...”

Shuichi took a step back, again wondering what the _hell_ he was getting himself into. After a moment he sighed, and shook his head. “Fine...you don't have to tell me the truth. Still, something incredibly strange is going on here, and I don't appreciate you messing with my classmate. This isn't a game, you know. Even if you are a little girl, I won't hesitate to call the police. I—!”

“And what,” Monaca smoothly interrupted him, the girl now suddenly calm and in control. “Do you expect the police to do, hm?”

Shuichi blinked, pausing for a moment before he opened his mouth to give a rebuttal. Monaca, however, beat him to the punch.

“Are there any crimes being committed here that Monaca doesn't know about?” she pondered, pressing a finger to her cheek in thought. “After all, Monaca is just watching the front desk for her daddy! ….Is what she'll say to the police, at least. And did Monaca kidnap Miu and bring her here? Monaca is fairly sure Miu walked in of her own free will...and the security cameras will back up Monaca's story. So what, Monaca wonders, will the police even do? Will they even bother to show up at all?”

“Ah...” Shuichi gave a small flinch, Monaca's acidic words burrowing deep into him. What made it even worse, though...was that she was right.

He had next to no evidence of any actual illegal activity being committed. At best he had some minor circumstantial evidence that would in no way hold up in a court of law, let alone to some beat cop's scrutiny.

Whoever this little girl was...she was sharp and deeply intelligent, he knew that much. Monaca was no normal little girl, and whatever she might be doing to Miu, she'd clearly covered her tracks. The only way he could uncover the truth, then, would be to investigate this hotel thoroughly...maybe even interview Miu, and see what she knew of what was going on. But all of that supposed that Monaca didn't try to interfere with his investigation. For all he knew, the little girl might just call the cops on _him_ for trespassing, or some other made up charge.

“Besides,” Monaca continued on after a moment, that devilish smile returning to her lips. “There's always a chance someone else could come in and take advantage of Miu instead...maybe even the police you so desperately want to help!”

_That_ got his attention straight away. Shuichi narrowed his gaze at her, wondering just what she was trying to pull now.

“What do you mean?” he finally asked.

“Well, it's simple! Hotel Kumasutra will fulfill Miu's innermost desires....one way or another. And it doesn't have to be with someone kind and gentle, like you! It could easily just be some bum off the street...someone who'd abuse Miu with no remorse! So...if you really want...you can just leave! But someone else is bound to take your place sooner or later...and where will poor Miu be then?”

“You...” he paled considerably, horrified by the picture Monaca painted for him. “You can't be serious...”

“Hotel Kumasutra _will_ draw in another man even if you leave...it's only inevitable. And I doubt that whoever gets brought in after you, will be hardly as caring and concerned for Miu,” Monaca declared, a dark and dangerous glint in her eye. “So, it's your choice, Shuichi! Leave and come back with help if you'd like...but it won't work. And in the meantime, someone else will be having their fun with Miu!”

Shuichi grit his teeth, his heart hammering in his chest as a variety of horrid scenarios played out in his mind. Unable to take it any longer, he dashed back to the elevator, and hastily pressed the call button. “I-I'm getting Miu, and we're getting out of here! She's not going to be apart of...of...of whatever you've got going on here!”

“Good luck~!” Monaca called after him, her sickening laughter echoing through the room.

The elevator arrived a moment later, and Shuichi dashed inside. The doors closed, and once more he found himself traveling to the next floor. After a tense minute of ascending, the elevator stopped and the doors opened back up.

He stepped into the room, and a pissed off looking Miu Iruma waited for him. Her face was scrunched up with anger, and she tapped a foot impatiently against the floor.

“Listen, Miu, we need—!” he began, but was immediately cut off by the gorgeous girl genius.

“Jeez! You fuckin' asshole!” Miu thundered at him, growling in anger. “Goddamnit it, Shuichi! You're such a prick! You wanted this in the first place, I don't know why you're limp dicking it now!”

“...I beg your pardon?” Shuichi questioned, but he shook his head. “Wait, that's not important right now! We have to go, Miu! It's not—!”

“Of course it's important!” Miu denied, interrupting him again. Then, strangely enough, she started blushing heavily and looked away in obvious embarrassment.

“We've been dating for so long, you know? And...and...well, I've always wanted a baby. So...I was pretty excited when you said we should start trying. To think a guy would wanna do that with me...it...kinda made me feel special...”

“Dating?!” Shuichi questioned, taken aback by her words.

“ _...Hotel Kumasutra is all about releasing your innermost desires, and seeing your fantasies become reality! So that's what's happening with Miu! Her heart's desire is being fulfilled here by the Hotel Kumasutra!”_

Monaca's unbelievable explanation flitted through his mind then and there. And despite how Shuichi wanted to forget those words, and think of a more logical solution...

Maybe, just maybe, Monaca had been speaking the truth, at least in a manner of speaking. After all, he and Miu were in no way dating...but, perhaps she had a fantasy of having her boyfriend's baby? In that case...then somehow, someway, her state of mind was being influenced, making her act out to turn this fantasy into a reality...

Was it drugs? Some form of advanced hypnosis? Shuichi honestly had no idea. Without further research, it was hard to say what he should _do_ when Miu was in a state like this. Even at the best of times, Miu was not a good friend with reason and logic...but now? How would he ever break through her delusion?

“Besides...I know any hotblooded guy would wanna tap this rockin' bod!” Miu went on, a veneer of confidence projecting from her words. She grinned impishly at Shuichi from the bed, and spread her legs provocatively. “So come on already! Go ahead and get your dick out! I wanna get fucked silly by it all night long!”

He swallowed nervously, and desperately shook his head. “Uh...M-Miu...look, you have to come to your senses here. You're not in your right frame of mind! That girl, or someone else here...they did something to you! Please, listen to me! We have to leave this hotel, right now! We've got to get you to the police, or a hospital, or _something_!”

Miu, however, showed no sign of his words breaking through her dream-like state. In fact, a twinge of anger flashed through her face, and she groaned aloud. With an aggravated flush, she declared, “You motherfucker! If you're not gonna use that dick of yours now, then when, huh?! You know what, fuck it! C'mere Shuichi, I'm gonna squeeze every last drop outta you!”

That said, she lunged at him from the bed, sailing through the air and forcefully pressing him up against the elevator doors. Then before he knew it, Miu was kneeling before him, forcefully tugging down his pants and boxers in one swift go.

“Miu!” Shuichi cried out, mortified. “Wait, please! You've got to—!”

Any further words were silenced though, when he felt her cool fingers grasp around his flaccid cock.

“Huh? You're not hard!” Miu seemed genuinely perplexed as she handled his dick, staring at it in disbelief. She scowled to herself for a moment, before her features lightened up. “Ooh, I see! You need some stimulation first, huh?”

Miu grinned smugly to herself, and briefly snatched her hand away to pull her top off. A lacy black bra was exposed to him, but that was gone all too soon, revealing Miu's bare, bountiful breasts to his eyes. Her nipples were already hard and pointed, just begging to be pinched and played with.

Shuichi blushed even harder than he was already, unable to look away as he stared at Miu's exposed tits. Such an erotic sight also had its intended effect...as sure enough, he felt his penis start to stir to life as it lengthened and hardened.

“I knew it! Ahahaha!” Miu crowed to herself, delighted as she saw his cock twitch and grow before her eyes. “One look at these beautiful, big tits of mine, and you're ready to go!”

“M-Miu...” he stared down at her nervously, feeling the need to speak up in his defense, or speak some sense to her. But once more, words failed him as Miu grasped his shaft a second time.

Her hand moved up and down his length, pumping him off in earnest now. Shuichi was powerless to stop her, his own concerns and questions drowned out by the pleasure now radiating from his cock. At the same time, his penis twitched and throbbed in Miu's grasp, the touch of another, particularly an attractive girl like Miu, driving his hormones wild.

“Miu...” Shuichi moaned out her name, his body shivering from the overdrive of stimulation. Any thought of escape or getting his classmate to safety left his mind: all Shuichi could think about now was his own pleasure.

Speaking of which...all too quickly, he felt his climax started to build. Given his lack of experience, however, his body really couldn't help it.

“What's wrong Shuichi? Gonna cum already?” Miu cackled to herself, beating him off without a care. She angled his cock downward, pointing his tip toward her breasts. “Go on, do it. I wanna see you cum all over my tits!”

Shuichi grit his teeth, and with a few more pumps of Miu's soft, eager hand, he gave her exactly what she wanted. He groaned aloud, and started cumming hard. Rope after rope of his semen splashed down on Miu's tits, his cum smearing against her chest. At the same time Miu cooed excitedly, her fingers flying up and down his shaft as she milked him dry. Her frantic pumping drained every last drop from his cock, his cum painting streaks of white all over Miu's tits: meanwhile, the remainder of his sperm leaked out onto her working fingers, staining them with his cum.

Once she was sure he was done, Miu finally let go. Shuichi fell back, his back hitting the wall as he slid down onto the floor. His face was flushed and his body felt incredibly warm in the afterglow of such an intense climax.

“Ah...so much...” Miu seemed happy with her, her face the very picture of lewd delight as she reveled in the feel of his cooling semen against her chest.

“M-Miu...” he was finally able to speak up, his mind clearing as the fog of lust faded away. “Pl-please...we really need to go...”

“Huh? We're not even close to done!” she replied, shaking her head in the negative. She grinned lecherously at him, her eyes drifting toward his softening cock. “Besides...I-I have to be a good little cumslut and clean you up now...right?”

Before he could even begin to process such a strange chain of logic, Miu took the initiative. She leaned forward, opening her mouth to take his cock inside. Her lips sealed around the base of his flaccid shaft, and Miu started bobbing her head up and down. Her tongue swirled all over his penis, 'cleaning' him as she attentively sucked at his length.

Shuichi tensed, hissing from the sudden spike of pleasure that washed over his body. His tip felt a little sensitive in the aftermath of his release, but that was washed away by the foreign sensations of Miu's mouth sucking and licking his member. In fact, much to his own surprise, he felt his penis soon harden back to its full length, as Miu roused it back to life.

The gorgeous girl genius eased off of his cock a moment later, a pleased expression on her face as she stared at his renewed erection. “God, what I wouldn't give to suck on this thing all night long...but! There are more important places you could put your second load...”

Miu shakily got to her feet, and before his eyes, hastily shoved her bottoms off and kicked off her shoes, leaving her entirely naked except for her socks and the black choker around her neck. Shuichi's eyes, of course, couldn't help but linger of her now exposed pussy, and the small patch of hair she had growing above it. He noticed that her slit appeared to be wet already, slick with her apparent arousal and desire.

It was his first time seeing a woman completely nude: in person, at least. It was a captivating sight, made all the better for how sexy and attractive Miu was in general.

“Come on, come on! I'm so wet, I can hardly stand it!” Miu groaned, shivering with erotic delight. She threw herself down onto the bed a moment later, laying back as she spread her legs. Her hand moved towards her cunt, rubbing up and down her folds teasingly as she moaned. “Come and stick it in me like a man, Shuichi!”

Shuichi froze for a moment, his cheeks flushing badly as he stared at Miu's exposed, moistened pussy. Disbelief colored his face, and his hands shook ever so slightly.

This was a dream. It had to be: it was the only logical explanation at this point. There was no way this could actually be happening. Miu begging him to fuck her might not be entirely out of the realm of plausibility, but everything around that…? A mind-warping hotel, the devilish little girl that ran it, Miu’s disconnect with reality…

It strained incredulity. The Detective in him scoffed at the very idea of this actually being real. 

No, what was more likely was that he was asleep. He'd never actually woken up, and instead he was having some sort of wet dream about Miu. That had to be it: that was what was really going on here. Of course, that in of itself was embarrassing, but it wasn't like he had any control over his dreams. Besides that...

Well, if this really _was_ a dream, why shouldn't he enjoy himself?

Thus, ever so slowly, Shuichi walked forward and got on the bed with her.

It took some fumbling around—he didn't know what he was doing at all—but with Miu's help he managed to align himself just right. And with a push, Shuichi felt his cock start to sink inside of Miu.

They both groaned, moans of passion echoing through the room as Shuichi slowly sheathed himself inside of his newfound lover. Her pussy enveloped around his cock as a warm, wet vice: it was unlike anything the formerly virginal detective had ever experienced before. It flooded his body with an almost indescribable pleasure, an intense wave of bliss coursing through him. The feel of Miu's tight, spasming cunt around his shaft was almost too much to handle.

“Miu...” Shuichi hoarsely whispered her name, barely able to speak as his head spun. If he hadn't already cum once before, he was fairly sure he would have finished already.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Miu shivered and squirmed in her passion, breathing heavily beneath him. “Oh god, it feels so _big_ and _hard_ inside of me! I-It's stretching out my pussy!”

The frayed remnants of his more analytical side doubted that: Shuichi was fairly sure he was of average size. However, he was of no mind to tell Miu that right now.

Instead, Shuichi was much more focused on giving in to his own primal instincts. After he'd given them both a minute to adjust, Shuichi slowly pulled back, before easing right back in: slowly building up a pace and rhythm as he rutted against Miu.

If he thought simply being inside of her cunt was wonderful, then properly fucking her was another world entirely. Her cunt squeezed and rippled against his shaft, greedily sucking him back in each time he pulled back. It was enough to drive Shuichi wild with lust, his more rational and logical side completely drowned out by the pleasure he was experiencing.

He started moving his hips faster and faster, gasping aloud as he humped Miu's pussy for all it was worth. In response, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in even closer as they fucked. His face was pressed against Miu's generous breasts as a result...and as swept up in his lust as he was, Shuichi found himself instinctively drawn to her nipple. He latched on eagerly with his mouth, sucking her tit as Miu copiously moaned below him.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh god, Shuichi!” she babbled, hugging him close to her body as she shook and shuddered. “Oh fuck! Your cock feels so good! Ah...I-I'm such a dirty fucking whore, aren't I? T-Tell me I am!”

He lifted his mouth away from her chest, too caught up in the moment to do much else than numbly repeat what he knew she wanted to hear. “Y-Yeah...y-you're a dirty whore....a-and a c-cumslut...”

“Yes!” Miu whimpered. “Oh, fuck! I'm so close! I-I can't stand it...please, cum inside of me, Shuichi! Shoot your baby-batter into my womb! Kn-knock up your slutty girlfriend! Please, I-I need your baby!”

Such talk might have alarmed him, even if this wasn't a dream...but it _was_ a dream. So where was the harm in giving Miu what she wanted?

That thought firmly in mind, Shuichi picked up the pace. He could feel himself fast approaching his climax, and he didn't want to disappoint her.

“Oh yes, just like that! Cum in me, cum in me, cum in me, get me pregnant—!” Miu cut herself off, moaning loudly as her hips shook and her body seized up. At the same time, her cunt squeezed against his shaft harder than it had before, as Miu came on his cock.

Shuichi wasn't far behind. With a sudden grunt, he pushed himself as deep inside of Miu as he could manage, and started cumming as well.

“Oh!” Miu's eyes lit up, mouth agape as she felt that first spurt of semen rocket into her.

Shuichi groaned into her tits, his mind awhirl with the most intense orgasm of his life. At the same time his penis continued to empty itself inside of her, pouring out load after load of potent cum deep into her pussy. It flooded Miu's core, Shuichi's seed giving her exactly what she wanted as he—potentially—impregnated her.

“Fuck yeah!' Miu shuddered, a glazed look in her eyes as she hugged Shuichi tightly to her frame. “Fill me up with your spunk, Shuichi! Get me pregnant! Knock me up with your cum! Oh god, yes! I can feel it inside of me!”

Miu moaned and cooed, swept up in her own delight as Shuichi came and came. 

Shuichi spurted out what felt like an endless stream of sperm into her pussy, until finally he'd spent all he had. The intensity of his orgasm died down, leaving him in the hazy fog of the afterglow.

Shuichi collapsed on top of her, numbly resting his face against her breasts as he recovered. His eyes felt heavy, and Shuichi felt the seductive call of sleep play at his mind's edge. It was all too easy to close his eyes, resting his head against Miu's warm and flushed chest, and slip away into unconsciousness...

* * *

The blaring of his alarm clock jolted Shuichi back into consciousness. He blinked fumbled for his alarm, turning it off a moment later. After a hesitant pause, he slowly sat up and pulled the covers off of his body, blinking blearily as sunlight shined through the closed curtains of his dorm room.

For a moment, he was confused as to what was going on. He felt as if he was forgetting something important...but whatever it was, it slipped away from him. Perhaps he'd had some sort of enjoyable dream? Whatever the case, it hardly mattered now. He had to get up and get ready for class, after all.

That in mind, Shuichi climbed out of bed, stretching before he made his way over to his dresser. He prepared to get out his new clothes for the day—

—And came to an abrupt stop as he noticed the key he'd gotten from Hotel Kumasutra on top of his dresser. And with that, a flood of memories returned to him.


	2. Akane Owari

Shuichi Saihara was a detective, and detectives did not panic. They remained calm, logical, and stuck to the facts of the case. That being said, however…

Shuichi _did_ spend the next few hours in a mild panic, wondering if and when Miu might try to hunt him down...or worse, try to come back for round two. But nothing of the sort ever happened.

Classes came and went, and the day passed by in a blur. Nothing untoward happened whatsoever, and the lightest questioning of Miu revealed she didn’t have any knowledge or memories of Hotel Kumasutra. 

In one way, that was a major relief, and something he was quite thankful for. Shuichi wasn’t sure how he would have dealt with things if Miu _had_ remembered. On the other hand, however, it brought him no closer to solving the mystery of that place.

Of course, it was possible the events of last night _was_ just a dream, and the key he’d found was from something else entirely. It was a hypothesis that was shaky, admittedly, but it gained some credence when Shuichi left the school during lunch to go find the hotel. As despite arriving exactly where it _should_ be…

Hotel Kumasutra was nowhere to be seen. All he’d found was a vacant lot. 

A search online hadn’t revealed much of substance either. He got no results for a ‘Hotel Kumasutra’, either in the local news or on online forums. It was almost as if the place had never existed at all. 

Perhaps he should have left it at that. After all, it was seeming more and more likely that his... _tryst_ with Miu had just been an embarrassing wet dream, key or no key. The evidence in favor of the hotel’s existence was increasingly outweighed by the evidence that it had never been there at all. 

But...Shuichi was still the Ultimate Detective. Which meant he had to investigate every possible avenue, follow up on every lead he had, even if the evidence he had already gathered pointed to only one possible conclusion.

So because of that...as the dorms quieted down, and all his classmates retired for the night, Shuichi found himself venturing outside and to where he had found that mysterious hotel the night before. 

Which had led him to where he was here and now: once more standing before the front doors of Hotel Kumasutra, a building he had one hundred percent confirmed hadn’t been there during the day. 

“What in the world…” Shuichi rubbed at his eyes, disbelief evident on his face as he stared at the bright neon sign proudly bearing the hotel’s name. Even after he did that though, his sight didn’t change: the building was still very much there. 

Was he dreaming again? That had to be the only possible, logical explanation—

“Ow,” Shuichi winced and brought his hand away from the cheek he had just pinched. 

Nope, he was definitely awake. 

“None of this makes any sense…” he murmured to himself...as if talking to himself would make the current situation any more bearable or believable. 

After a long, silent moment of staring down the inanimate neon sign, Shuichi sighed to himself and shook his head. He wasn’t going to find out what the hell was going on unless he investigated the hotel seriously...and to do that, he knew what he had to do next.

That thought in mind, Shuichi slowly approached the front doors, pushed them open, and walked inside. 

The interior hadn’t changed at all, at least it seemed so at a glance. And once more he found a familiar green-haired girl sitting behind the front desk in a wheelchair.

“Welcome back, Shuichi! Here to stay another night?” Monaca inquired, a sense of pure smugness radiating from her tone. 

Shuichi felt his eye twitch slightly, as he stared down the little girl. Monaca stared right back at him, looking every part the innocent young child he knew she couldn’t possibly be. 

“...How did I get back to my dorm last night? I don’t remember walking back to the school,” he said at last.

“Oh, that? Well...Monaca went to check up on you and that slutty blonde bimbo, and saw you were out cold! So, Monaca decided to call in a favor, and had a friend take you back home!” she cheerfully reported. “Monaca didn’t think you’d mind!”

Shuichi pinched the bridge of his nose, counting backwards from ten before he let out a shaky sigh. Much as he wanted to inquire further about that, he had more important questions to ask. 

“What is going on with this hotel? Nothing...natural is happening here, I can say that much. This building wasn’t here during the day, and I found no results online for a ‘Hotel Kumasutra’. It’s not listed as an accredited hotel in Tokyo, either. Not to mention what you did to Miu last night—!”

“Oh, that reminds Monaca! Because you fell asleep and had to be carried out, she didn’t have a chance to give you your prize!” Monaca reached beneath the counter, rummaging through a drawer before she pulled out what she’d been after. “Ta-da!”

She laid down a pair of familiar looking lacy, black panties on the front desk counter. 

Shuichi gave a strangled little gasp, and immediately looked away as his cheeks flushed horribly. “I-Is that...Miu’s…”

“Panties, yes!” Monaca confirmed with a cheery smile. “That’s your reward for fulfilling her fantasy last night, Shuichi! Monaca hopes you enjoy your prize!”

“I-I’m not taking that!” he immediately denied, backing up as he furiously shook his head. “I-I mean, you’re just trying to distract me! You aren’t answering my questions about—!”

“Ugh, you’re so boring…” Monaca rolled her eyes and gave a small pout. “Monaca’s boss promised Monaca that you’d be much more fun than this! ...Oh well. How about we cut to the chase, hm? Monaca thinks that’s a great idea!”

She reached down again and pulled out a key identical to the one he’d been given the prior night. Sliding it across the counter, she said, “Here is the key for your next room, Shuichi! Monaca hopes you enjoy!”

“Next...room?” Shuichi questioned, paling at the implications. 

“Yup yup!” Monaca nodded her head. “Did you think that this was a one time deal? Nope! Hotel Kumasutra seeks to fulfill the fantasies of anyone it can! And we happen to have another special guest tonight! Monaca thinks you’ll very much enjoy them too!”

“And if Shuichi agrees to be our other guest tonight, Monaca will give him a special prize for his participation!” she went on with an impish smile. “Monaca can’t say what it is...but! It’ll help with his investigation! And you want to know what’s going on with Hotel Kumasutra...right?”

Shuichi sighed, resisting the urge to glare at her. He _knew_ she was playing him...but it was still something he couldn’t ignore. Whoever was trapped here tonight, he had to get them off.

Out. Get them _out._

He reached over to take the key, but Monaca suddenly pulled it back. He gazed at her with a puzzled expression, and Monaca’s eyes gleamed with mischief. 

“Last night was free...but we _are_ running a business you know. That’ll be one hundred thousand yen.”

Shuichi’s eyes bulged in shock, balking at the outrageous price. He grit his teeth, but after a moment he wordlessly pulled out his wallet, and slammed down a handful of bills onto the counter.

“Hotel Kumasutra thanks you for your business!” Monaca declared, eagerly taking his money while she handed him back the key.

Shuichi very briefly debated the merits of smacking a child, even an evil little girl like Monaca, before giving the idea up as ultimately fruitless. He instead walked over to the elevator, and went inside once the doors parted open. 

They closed behind him, and the elevator surged into motion: this time heading down instead of up. The elevator traveled for a good few minutes, leaving Shuichi alone with his thoughts. 

Clearly, he’d made a mistake that first time with Miu...well many mistakes, to be honest, but the primary error he’d made was resisting the ‘fantasy’. It would take more experimentation to confirm his current hypothesis, of course...but at this point Shuichi suspected that going against the fantasy being played out wouldn’t work whatsoever. Miu hadn’t listened to him, hadn’t even acknowledged what he was saying really, and it was unlikely whoever was here now would do the same if confronted.

In that case...perhaps his best option here was to play into it. If he went along with whatever the victim thought was happening, it was possible he could get them to leave with him that way. Of course, it depended on the specifics of the scenario...and there was no telling it’d work. But, it was at least worth a try. 

And whatever else happened...he...he couldn’t let _that_ happen again! He’d practically taken advantage of Miu last night...even if she wanted it. Of course, her consent had been rather dubious, considering whatever mind-altering substance she’d been on in the hotel. Regardless, that had been completely unprofessional of him. So he couldn’t let that happen again! No matter what!

His new plan of action now secured, Shuichi was ready by the time the elevator stopped and the doors opened up. However, he wasn’t quite prepared for the sight waiting for him.

He appeared to be...in a diner of some sort. One side of the room was taken up by a variety of tables and booths, while the other half of the room housed the cash register and order area. And through a small window in the far wall, he could peer into the kitchen in the next room. 

There didn’t appear to be any customers, however...or any wait staff that he could see. Except one, however, that caught his eye immediately. He was surprised to see her in a rather skimpy looking waitress outfit...but there was no mistaking the girl herself as anyone other than Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast. 

“Akane?” Shuichi cautiously called out to her, taking a step toward her. 

She glanced over at him, seeming to notice him for the first time. “Hey, Shuichi! Glad you could make it! Guess you wanted to see me at my new job in person, huh?”

“Uh...yeah…” Shuichi slowly said, nodding his head nervously. He wasn’t entirely sure of the exact parameters of this ‘fantasy’ just yet, so he had to play things cautiously. Once he had a better understanding, however…

“Ha, I knew it! Well, since you’re here, I could always take your order if you want. You definitely look like you could use some meat on your bones!” Akane chided, grinning widely at him before gesturing to a table. “Come on, grab a seat!”

After a hesitant pause, Shuichi nodded and did as instructed. He reached down, grabbing hold of the menu on the table...only to see it was completely blank. 

“I don’t know what else I was expecting,” he lamented to himself, shaking his head.

“What’s that?” Akane asked.

“Uh, I mean...wh-why don’t you pick for me, huh? You uh, work here, so you know what’s good!” he quickly said. 

“All right! One meat on the bone coming right up!” Akane noted, writing the order down on her notepad. 

_“Meat on the bone…? What kind of diner is this?”_

As he puzzled over that, her pen slipped out of her fingers just as she finished writing, rolling behind her. Akane turned around and bent over to pick up her pen in response...and when she did, Shuichi completely lost his train of thought. 

Akane wasn’t wearing any panties whatsoever, it seemed. Her bare ass and exposed pussy were completely visible, and despite his earlier vow, Shuichi stared hard at the captivating sight. He flushed horribly, willing himself to look away...but he couldn’t. He could only stare at the plump, tanned skin of Akane’s ass, and her luscious looking pussy lips below that. 

The erotic sight almost mocked him, tempting him to let loose of his inhibitions again and just let go…

“Woah! Feeling pretty handsy today, huh?” Akane suddenly snickered.

Shuichi was briefly confused by her comment, until he realized what was going on. His hand had rebelled against him entirely, and had reached out to touch her: he was now cupping Akane’s rump with his palm, much to his shock and mortification. Her skin felt warm, and her butt felt soft and pliable to his touch...

“Ah! I’m sorry!” he hastily apologized, snatching his hand away.

“Hey, it’s no big deal. I mean, I’m the one who decided not to wear any panties today...figured it’d get me extra tips. And I don’t mind if you get a little handsy, either,” Akane loftily declared with a fanged grin. 

She finally straightened herself out, turning around to face him. Her smirk widened as her eyes flashed over his body. “I see your front tail got pretty excited about it too!”

“Huh?” Shuichi was again flummoxed, before he followed her line of sight to his lap. An unmistakable tent was now poking up against his pants, Shuichi now uncomfortably aware of the erection he was sporting. 

He blushed even harder, and tried to apologize again, but Akane cut him off.

“Hey, it’s no big deal! You’re a guy, so it’s expected. Besides...we’ve been friends since we were kids, yeah? You’ve been a pretty great friend, too...always helping out, watching over my little brothers and sisters when I couldn’t...you’re practically family, Shuichi! And family helps each other out!” Akane happily declared. 

With that said, she set her notepad and pen down, before reaching over to him. With great ease, she unzipped the fly of his pants in quick order, and fished out his hard cock from his boxers. 

“Ah, w-wait!” Shuichi held up his hands, his head spinning as he tried to come to grips with the situation. 

This was quickly getting out of control! He...he had to stop this, before he took advantage of Akane too! She’d said he was her childhood best friend, right…? M-Maybe he could use that to try and take control of the situation! 

“M-Maybe we should get out of here, huh? Wh-why don’t we go back to your place? It’s been awhile since I’ve been over!”

Akane cocked her head to the side, considering his words. She came to the immediately wrong conclusion about what he’d said, though. “Hm...a little shy about doing it in public, huh Shuichi?”

Shuichi groaned, smacking his forehead as he realized just how his plea could have been interpreted. He quickly shook his head. “N-No, that’s not what I—!”

“Don’t worry...it’s not like we’re very busy right now. I’m sure no one will notice! Besides...I’d hate for you to go a moment longer without relief. It hurts for a guy if they don’t do it when they’re like this, right?” she asked rhetorically, staring down at his dick.

Before he could say anything else, she reached out with her hand, and grasped his shaft between her fingers. After that, Shuichi ran out of protests to give.

She started pumping her hand up and down his cock with ease, jacking him off with apparent skill and expertise. Shuichi moaned in response, biting his lip as he felt his penis radiate with pleasure. His cock twitched and throbbed with arousal, pulsing hotly in Akane’s grip.

He could already feel himself letting go, any rationality he had left submerged by his own desires. But Akane wasn’t finished with him yet. 

“Wow, you’re so hard...you must be pretty pent up, huh? Well...guess it’s expected, since you don’t have a girlfriend,” Akane shamelessly commented, a small, confident smile on her face. After a moment, she paused in her stroking, and moved to get under the booth, kneeling down in front of him. She then resumed getting him off. “There! Now I don’t have to lean over to jack ya off. Much better.”

Shuichi hardly had the wherewithal to respond: he could only numbly nod his head, his mouth parted as he groaned in delight.

“You like my hand, do ya?” Akane teased with evident amusement. “Do you have a handjob fetish? Or...is this your first time? I don’t mind either way...but this could always feel better, you know. I could always use my tits or my mouth if you want, ya know…”

As if to demonstrate her point, she suddenly stopped her hand and looked up at him pointedly. Shuichi whined a little at the sudden stop, and after a moment, managed to stutter out a single word. 

“B-Breasts…”

Akane smiled at him, and reached to tug down her uniform shirt. Her tits had already been straining against the fabric, so it didn’t take long for her to pull it down, making her tits pop out. They were large, almost as big as Miu’s, if he had to guess. Unlike Miu, Akane’s nipples were darker in color, but they were just as equally hard and ready for action. 

She finally moved her hand away, bringing up both of her hands to part her breasts. His cock slipped inbetween them seamlessly, and he groaned as Akane used her hands to close her boobs around his shaft. His cockhead just barely poked up from the valley of her cleavage. 

“Wow, it’s so warm and twitchy…” Akane said, licking her lips slightly. Then, without another word, she started to move her chest up and down. 

If he thought her hand had been great, her breasts proved to be even better. Her warm skin surrounded his cock, squeezing him tightly as she moved her tits up and down against his dick. It felt utterly divine, and Shuichi could only moan in response as the gorgeous girl beneath him used her tits to get him off. 

“Akane…” Shuichi whimpered, his head spinning as he felt his cock twitch and ache. He could already feel his climax starting to build, the situation becoming too much to bear for him. 

“Pretty close? Don’t worry….I’ll take care of ya. Just let it all out! You can cum on my face as much as you’d like!” Akane reassured him, before pressing her tits together even tighter, squeezing his dick all the more. 

Then, she glanced up briefly at him, and smirked wider. She suddenly moved her chest faster, letting his penis pump between her breasts at a rapid pace. At the same time, she leaned down and opened up her mouth, and flicked her tongue over his tip as it poked out from her cleavage.

Her warm, wet tongue against his penis was enough to send Shuichi over the edge. With a strangled gasp, he started cumming hard. His cock surged, and the first jet of cum spurted out against Akane’s tongue. With her tongue now hanging out, she tilted her head back, just in time for his second jet of sperm to smear against her forehead. A third rope of semen arched between the bridge of her nose and her left cheek, while a fourth jet nailed her other cheek. A fifth, though weaker jet of sperm nailed her chin, while the remainder of his semen splattered against her neck and dribbled across her breasts.

On and on he spurted his load onto her body, until finally his cock had nothing left to give, and finally started to wilt between her breasts. 

Shuichi leaned against the back of the booth, groaning in the afterglow of his intense orgasm. Akane, meanwhile, stared up at him with a smug smile, the color of her tanned face contrasting lewdly against his pearly-white cum. 

Then, she did something else he didn’t expect: she brought her hand over to her chest, scooped up some of his cum, and put it into her mouth.

“You know, you don’t taste too bad,” she idly commented, before using the apron of her uniform to wipe up the rest of his semen.

Shuichi felt his face flush bright red, and he desperately looked away from her. At the same time, now that the intensity of his lust had faded, he couldn’t help but feel awful. “Y-You really didn’t have to do that…”

At least last night, he could use the excuse that he’d thought it was a dream. But now? Well, Shuichi was fairly confident that this was all real...meaning he’d failed to stop himself from letting this happen, _again._ God, he was an idiot. 

“You okay Shuichi?” Akane suddenly inquired, tilting her head as she observed him. “For a guy who just got off, you sure don’t look like you enjoyed it.”

Shuichi jumped a little, blushing even harder at her blunt comments. Scrambling for something to say, he stuttered, “I-I, um, no, I did enjoy it, but, um, I-I mean...I d-didn’t want to...take advantage of you…”

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Akane barked out a laugh, before giving him a small grin. “Jeez, you can be so uptight, you know? Don’t think about it too much. I wanted it, and you definitely did too. That’s all there is to it!”

In a situation where mind alteration wasn’t a concern, that would certainly be true. But it wasn’t that simple, and there were extenuating factors to consider. It wasn’t like he could really explain that to Akane in her current state, though…

Before he could think much more on the subject, however, Akane slowly crawled out from under the table, and straddled his lap, bringing them face to face. The sudden closeness, combined with the feeling of Akane’s bare ass against his cock, was enough to render him speechless.

“You think way too much sometimes,” she declared, a wolfish grin tugging at her lips. She rubbed her rear teasingly against his crotch, leaning in close enough that their lips nearly touched. “Why don’t you just enjoy yourself for once? You’re a good friend, Shuichi...trust me, you’ve earned this!”

That said, she pressed her lips against his own...and before Shuichi knew it, he was returning the kiss. Any further protests or objections died completely as he felt his body swept up once more by his budding lust.

A distant part of Shuichi’s mind lamented the fact that he could fall under someone’s sway so easily. The rest of Shuichi’s mind politely told that part to shut the fuck up. 

Their passion grew as they kissed, and Shuichi soon felt Akane’s tongue slip into his mouth as she grew emboldened. He had no idea what to do, in all honesty: this was his first time kissing a girl, let alone making out with one. But Akane was a kind, patient teacher, and Shuichi followed her every lead as they made out. 

His hands were far from idle, of course. Shuichi started to feel up Akane, one hand drifting downward to blindly grope at her butt, while his other reached over her chest, fondling her bare breast. Akane groaned appreciatively in response, which only helped to turn him on further. 

He could already feel his cock return to its feel length, his member twitching as Akane ground and squirmed against it. She seemed to feel it as well, for she abruptly broke their kiss and pulled back slightly. 

“Ready for round two already?” she teased. He could only blush and nod in response. 

Akane chuckled to herself, and slowly raised her hips. Then, using her hand to guide and stabilize his cock, she pressed herself against his tip. Then, inch by inch, she slowly sank down on him. Her cunt easily swallowed his cock, squeezing against his shaft as she fully settled against him.

“A-Akane!” Shuichi moaned out her name, panting for breath as he groaned. 

Akane’s pussy felt warm and tight against his penis, her cunt spasming and rippling against his dick. Though he’d just had sex with Miu last night, it felt as if he was a virgin again, his body unprepared for the sheer pleasure now coursing through him. 

It felt so overwhelming, so overpowering, that he could hardly do anything. Akane seemed to sense that, her eyes staring knowingly at his own. 

“Don’t worry...you’ve done so much for me and my brothers and sisters...it’s only right that I take care of you. Just leave it all to me,” she purred, briefly kissing him again before she started to raise and lower her hips. 

Their positioning was a little awkward and not entirely conducive to this endeavor, but Akane just pushed through that. Slowly but surely she built up a pace, fucking his cock as she rode his lap. She seemed to be showing no effort doing so whatsoever, in fact, and the red blush that overtook her face seemed more due to her own arousal than to any real exertion.

After he finally gained back some of his senses, Shuichi resumed groping Akane’s body with his hands. With one he manhandled her breast, groping and squeezing it with inexperienced delight, while his other rubbed and felt up her ass. It was more of a woman’s body than he’d ever felt before, even counting last night. He’d been so overwhelmed and singularly driven he’d hardly had the time to really enjoy Miu’s assets, but with Akane taking the lead, he had more time to explore and learn.

Then, wanting to get even more experienced, he leaned forward and kissed Akane again. She returned the gesture quite eagerly, and once more they were making out. Hardly a word was exchanged, moans and whimpers instead filling the void as Akane ground against his lap. 

It couldn’t last forever, though. Even with Akane setting the pace, Shuichi felt the first rumbles of his orgasm developing. Thus he hastily broke the kiss, his face incredibly flushed and his hair sticking out at odd ends. 

“A-Akane...I-I’m getting close. Y-You should get off,” he warned, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold himself back. 

“Why would I do that?” she asked, seemingly undaunted as she fucked his cock. In fact, she seemed to thrust against his hips even faster, enjoying every last gasp he gave as her pussy rippled against him. 

“I’m getting too close...I-I’m not getting off until I get _off_ ,” she went on, chuckling at her own pun. At the same time, she grunted a little, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead as they rutted against each other. “Besides...I-I’ve always wanted another little brother or sister…”

That was alarming in more ways than one. But Shuichi had long since abandoned any semblance of rationality, so instead he just gave in and groaned. His toes curled up, his body left shaking and twitching as he reached closer and closer to his peak. 

Akane wasn’t far behind either. She bit her lip, giving a cute little gasp as she started thrusting down harder and harder on his cock. Finally, her eyes rolled back slightly, and she slammed down against his cock one last time, before her body seized up. A strangled moan escaped her lips, while her cunt squeezed down on his penis harder than it had before, twitching and spasming against his shaft wildly as she started cumming. 

That, in turn, finally set Shuichi off. He was a lot less restrained in his yelp, giving an almost girlish moan as he started cumming inside of Akane. His cock throbbed and pulsed hotly, spurting out his virile load deep into Akane’s cunt. Rope after rope of semen pumped into her, filling her to the brim with his seed. All the while her pussy milked him dry, squeezing out every last drop of sperm he had into her fertile womb. 

“Ah, fuck…” Akane swore softly to herself, sagging slightly in the aftermath of her climax. “That was fuckin’ great...best one I’ve had in awhile…”

He could only numbly agree to her statement, too exhausted and tired to say anything else. 

After a few minutes, Akane slowly eased herself off of him, and maneuvered herself out of the booth. From his position, Shuichi could see her now slickened pussy, as well as his load slowly trickling out from her cunt and down her leg. 

“You sure put a lot in me, huh...wonder if I’ll get pregnant... “ Akane idly mused, seeming not to care one way or the other. 

It was all too much for Shuichi. Embarrassed and a little ashamed, he closed his eyes and decided to finally get some much needed rest.

* * *

“I see you really enjoyed yourself there, Shuichi!”

A familiar, impish voice dragged Shuichi out from slumber. He looked around blearily for a minute, before he got to his senses and took stock of his surroundings. 

He was back in the hotel lobby, sitting on the couch opposite of the front desk. Monaca was there as before, the fiendish girl smirking smugly over at him as she watched him.

“It sure does look pretty small now, though…” Monaca noted, giggling to herself.

He was briefly confused by her words, until he looked down at himself. His penis, spent from earlier, was still hanging out from his fly.

“Gah!” Shuichi moved to cover himself, before hastily tucking himself back into his pants. 

She giggled more at his misfortune, causing Shuichi to immediately search for a change of subject. Thankfully, one presented itself once he had time to gather his wits.

“Where’s Akane?”

“Akane? I wonder…” Monaca murmured to herself tapping her cheek in thought. 

Before he could get worked up over her answer, however, she went on.

“Oh yeah! Monaca remembers now! Akane was helped back to her dorm by Masaru and Jataro. So she’s safe! No need to worry, mister Detective!”

Shuichi frowned. “If you’re lying…”

“What? You’d threaten a little girl? That doesn’t sound very nice to Monaca!” she declared, before frowning and shaking her head. “Jeez, you’re so boring...don’t worry, Monaca promises she’s fine! And if I’m lying, you can take out all your frustrations onto Monaca! Monaca wouldn’t mind...it wouldn’t be her first time, after all…”

Well, that was a loaded answer that Shuichi didn’t want to unpack, whatsoever. So instead he just ignored her and stood up.

“Whatever you’re doing here...I’m going to find out. I promise you that much!” he vowed, pointing over dramatically to the little girl. “I won’t rest until I discover the truth and free anyone else you try to take!”

Monaca looked decidedly unimpressed. She rolled her eyes, and said, “Big Sis was right...you _definitely_ have a hero complex. But do all heroes ‘save’ people with their dicks, I wonder?”

Shuichi flinched back, wincing at how much that stung. He wanted to denounce her barb, but...how could he deny the truth?

“That’s…” he sputtered, searching for something to say. “Y-You’re the one making them like that in the first place! And I...never intended to—!”

“Really? Monaca watched you both times...you seemed to give in pretty easy,” she casually replied, twirling a lock of her green hair with her finger. “Monaca wonders...how long will you deny the truth? The truth that…”

She paused, before a sinister, almost demonic smile stretched across her face.

“You just want to come here to fuck girls without consequence, don’t you? Even if you don’t realize it yet... _that_ is the truth you’re searching for. You just want to sleep with hot girls without any repercussions! Monaca knows that much...after all...the Hotel Kumasutra fulfills _all_ the fantasies of everyone who comes here. Even yours.”

Shuichi froze, momentarily stunned by her accusation. He quickly shook his head, spurned on to reject her conclusion. “No, that’s wrong! And I’ll...I’ll prove it!”

That declaration made, Shuichi turned and stomped out of the hotel, quickly heading back in the direction of the academy.

One way or another, he was going to prove Monaca wrong, and uncover just how she was manipulating his classmates...and once he did that, he’d put an end to her and her hotel. 

And he knew just how to do it. After all, there was only so much he could do on his own. But, if he had a partner in this, someone who could help him uncover the truth…

If nothing else, having someone else go to the hotel with him would make getting the next target out of there easier. And, hopefully, end up with less morally questionable sex. 

But the question remained: who should he bring? And who would even believe him about this?


	3. Kyoko Kirigiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains underage/lolicon elements. If that's not your thing, feel free to skip the second main scene of the chapter, straight to the third and final scene.

**"** So, let me see if I understand you correctly: you recently discovered a supernatural hotel that does not exist during the day time, that seems to hypnotize the students at our school, in order to ‘fulfill’ their fantasy. And you’ve gone there twice now to rescue those caught by the Hotel Kumasutra, only to have yourself ensnared into their fantasy, and thus had sexual intercourse with both Akane Owari and Miu Iruma. And while they both seemed to want it, their consent was dubious in nature, due to the effects of the hotel itself. You also inseminated both girls, risking getting them both pregnant, further complicating the matters. Finally, the apparent manager of this hotel is a little girl with devilish intent, though she has hinted that there are others working alongside her. Am I missing anything, or have I summarized events fairly accurately, Shuichi Saihara?”

Shuichi felt a nervous bead of sweat trail down his face, as he stared at the impassive face of Kyoko Kirigiri, his senior at HPA and the other Ultimate Detective. Kyoko stared back at him, her eyes boring into him as she waited for his response. 

To be frank, Shuichi hadn’t been sure about approaching Kyoko, but after some thinking, she’d appeared to be his best option here. With two Ultimate Detectives on the case, there was no way they couldn’t crack this case. Working together, they’d figure out the mysteries of Hotel Kumasutra in no time, and figure out how to stop any further incidents, and bring both Monaca and her co-conspirators to justice! 

That had been his reasoning at the time, at least. But as soon as he’d started explaining the situation to Kyoko, he started wondering if he was maybe making a mistake.

A supernatural hotel that controlled the minds of other people, that was also apparently run by a little girl? It was an absurd story, and if someone had told _him_ about it, Shuichi wouldn’t have believed it at all. Of course, that didn’t even factor in everything he’d said about his sexual encounters with both Miu and Akane at the hotel. 

Speaking about that had been utterly embarrassing, but he didn’t want to keep the truth from Kyoko...however, looking at it from an outside perspective, it made the whole story sound even worse. It was like he was pitching some sort of horrible erotic fiction. Not to mention that telling Kyoko all of that could be misconstrued as some sort of attempt at sexually harassing her…

“I...y-yeah, that about sums it up…” Shuichi replied at last, hesitantly nodding his head.

Kyoko nodded once, and point-blank asked, “Are you sexually harassing me, Shuichi? Is this some sort of roundabout method of telling me your sexual fantasies, in the hopes of provoking some sort of reaction out of me?”

Shuichi winced, the anxiety he felt only growing in strength at her blunt questioning. Hastily he said, “N-No! That’s not it at all! Th-this is hard to believe, I know. I wouldn’t believe it myself if I hadn’t experienced all of this. B-But it’s the truth, I swear!”

He could feel the skepticism and contempt radiating out of Kyoko’s gaze. He hardly dared to look her in the eyes, and sure enough he felt his face start to blush out of embarrassment. 

This had definitely been a mistake. Kyoko would make for a great partner, sure, but actually _convincing_ her of this matter was a hurdle he might not be able to overcome. Maybe he should have gone to Kaito after all? Embarrassing as that would have been, he’d have believed him in a heartbeat…

“You say as much, and admittedly, your reactions seem to indicate a sense of genuine embarrassment and mortification in regards to this subject. And you’re clearly not sexually aroused by this conversation at all,” Kyoko said at length, her stare briefly drifting downwards. Shuichi had a fair feeling he knew what she was looking at, but he didn’t dare look down to confirm. 

“If you were Hifumi or Teruteru, or even someone like Toko...I wouldn’t hesitate to dismiss your words entirely. But, you are driven by logic and a discovery for the truth as much as I am. We are both detectives, after all. So I can’t just casually dismiss what you’re saying, no matter how far-fetched it is,” she went on, her gloved hand cupping her chin in thought. 

“R-Really?” he asked, glancing up at Kyoko hopefully. 

“Still, this is definitely a situation that defies the realms of logic and credulity. I simply cannot take your word for it that a situation like this is currently ongoing. I will need to find out for myself if you are telling the truth,” Kyoko decided, meeting his eyes as she nodded again. 

“Both incidents happened after midnight, yes? Then that is when we shall meet. I shall see you then at the school gates, and you can lead me to this Hotel Kumasutra,” she said.

Shuichi’s face brightened up at that, and he couldn’t help but sigh in relief. “Thank you, Kyoko! I promise you won’t regret this. Once we’re investigating this both together, I’m sure we can get to the bottom of this mystery. And after that, we can stop any further incidents from happening!”

Kyoko didn’t reply for a moment, simply observing him for another minute before abruptly turning around. “We shall see. Until then, I shall see you later, Shuichi. But, if I find out you _are_ lying to me...the consequences will not be pleasant for you.”

Shuichi felt a chill go down his spine at her words, and he audibly gulped. Before he could say anything else though, Kyoko started to walk away, leaving him alone.

Regardless of her tone at the end, though...he felt a small blossom of hope swell within him. Now that he had someone on his side, he was sure his luck was about to turn around! Monaca couldn’t hope to outwit two Ultimate Detectives working together!

* * *

“...This place should not exist,” Kyoko bluntly declared, as she looked up at the hotel before them.

Shuichi couldn’t help but smile with relief, ecstatic that _someone_ could finally sympathize with his plight. “That’s what I was saying. There’s just a vacant lot here during the day, but at night, this hotel just comes up out of nowhere. It just doesn’t make sense.”

Kyoko hummed in agreement, a small frown on her face as she stared ahead at Hotel Kumasutra. “...It seems that the distressing possibility that you were telling the truth is becoming more and more likely. Which means…”

She fell silent, her eyes narrowing before she glanced back over at him. Before Shuichi could question her, however, she swiftly moved on.

“Regardless, if your tale is completely true, then that means a classmate of ours is in this hotel. We must proceed with due haste if we’re to rescue them, especially if we wish to do so before you stick your penis in them.”

Shuichi gaped at her, his face quickly heating up at her blunt words. “I-I don’t, l-like I said, it’s never been intentional—!”

But Kyoko just ignored him, and instead chose to walk forward and into the hotel proper. After a moment’s pause, Shuichi followed after her. 

They walked into the lobby, and sure enough, Monaca was sitting behind the counter waiting for them. The little girl observed Kyoko for a moment, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly, before she plastered a fake smile across her face.

“Welcome back Shuichi! I see you brought your own guest this time!” Monaca enthused, a smug tone laced through her words. “I take it you two want to rent a room for the night?”

Shuichi blushed somewhat at the accusation, but swiftly pushed past that. He’d been dealing with Monaca enough that he was starting to build a tolerance to her odd behavior. Or so he hoped. 

“That is far from the case,” Kyoko denied, speaking up first. “I am here to ascertain the truth of Shuichi’s claims. So far, they seem to be holding up fairly well.”

Monaca nodded. “Monaca understands! If you’re limited by adult logic, then this place can seem pretty outrageous. That’s what you get for trying to be an adult though! Besides, Monaca has explained things well enough already. Didn’t Shuichi tell you what the Hotel Kumasutra does?”

“He did,” Kyoko confirmed. Her eyes searched around the room, taking in every detail that she could, before she continued her questioning. “Regardless, I need to ask my own questions and come up with my own theories. I’m sure you understand.”

Monaca’s smile vanished, a blank look now appearing on her face. She eyed Kyoko a moment longer, before giving a small pout. “Monaca can tell you’re no fun! You’re not nearly as easy to tease as Shuichi…”

That said, she leaned back in her wheelchair, eyeing Kyoko up and down before a more malicious smile spread across her lips. “Okay. Monaca is willing to humor you...for a price.”

“How much do I owe this time?” Shuichi asked with a sigh, already reaching for his wallet. If this continued, he’d have to ask his uncle for a bigger allowance, or else risk draining his spare funds entirely…

“So eager to pay for your next whore, Shuichi? How bold!” Monaca giggled at his expense. Shuichi sputtered and protested in response, but she cut him off fairly quick.

“You don’t have to pay Monaca in yen...this time. Monaca wants something else...and not from you, Shuichi.” her gaze shifted back to Kyoko, and her devilish grin grew wider. “Monaca wants to see Kyoko take off all of her clothes!”

A moment of silence passed. Shuichi hardly believed his ears, and almost thought he had to have misheard Monaca. But with little he knew of the little girl...he knew she was absolutely serious. There was no way she was kidding. 

“Th-that’s outrageous!” he protested, slamming his hands down on the desk. “There’s no way we’ll—huh?”

Shuichi paused, the sound of moving fabric catching his ear. He turned, and saw that Kyoko was already in the process of taking off her jacket.

“Kyoko!” his blush resumed in its full force, even as he hastily waved at his fellow detective. “W-Wait, you don’t have to—!”

“There is no price I am not willing to pay to uncover the truth,” Kyoko firmly declared as she interrupted him. Her jacket fell to the floor, and she was already loosening her tie and unbuttoning her dress shirt. “If this is the only way we can progress in our investigation, then so be it.”

Any further words of protest died in his throat as Kyoko fully opened her dress shirt, exposing the black bra she wore beneath it. Shuichi quickly looked away after that, trying his hardest not to stare at Kyoko as she undressed herself in public. 

“May I keep my gloves on?” he heard her ask. He continued to turn his head away from Kyoko, but all the same he couldn’t help but notice her bra hit the floor in the corner of his eye. 

“Sure, that’s fine with Monaca,” she replied. “Monaca’s not sure she’d count gloves as ‘clothes’ anyway.”

That permission given, Kyoko continued to disrobe. After a minute, the sound of rustling clothes finally stopped, and the lobby fell quiet. At that same moment, Shuichi was unable to contain his curiosity any longer, and finally looked over at Kyoko Kirigiri. 

She was completely naked, the only stitch of clothing still on her body being her trademark black studded gloves. Her milky-white breasts, though smaller than Akane and Miu’s, were on full display, her pink nipples already hardened from the cool air of the lobby. Her pussy, meanwhile, was completely bare and clean-shaven, with not even the hint of stubble apparent on her crotch. Finally, Shuichi felt his eyes drawn toward her ass: it was full and perfectly plump, just begging to be groped and squeezed for all it was worth. 

Naturally, Shuichi felt his cock start to harden and stir beneath his pants. And however much he wanted to look away...he found he couldn’t.

“Very nice!” Monaca echoed his approval, licking her lips as she took in the sight of Kyoko’s nude body. The little girl wheeled herself out from behind the desk, stopping just in front of Kyoko. “Monaca really likes what she sees. Your body is so cute and sexy! Monaca is fairly sure that Kotoko would love to play with it…”

A second later, she reached over and openly cupped Kyoko’s cunt, her small hand pressing against her crotch. Kyoko stiffened at her touch, but otherwise tried to retain a calm demeanor. Monaca proceeded to challenge that demeanor by outright molesting the teen, her childish hand now grinding against the soft folds of her pussy. 

“Monaca wants to play with it too,” she continued on, staring up at Kyoko with a sadistic gleam in her eyes. “Kyoko doesn’t mind, right?” 

“...Not at all,” Kyoko replied at length, gritting her teeth while her hands curled up tightly.

Monaca giggled in delight, and redoubled her efforts at molesting Kyoko. The little girl slid her hand up and down Kyoko’s smooth pussy, until she judged that Kyoko was sufficiently wet enough. After that, she spread her cunt open, and shamelessly thrust two fingers inside of the detective.

All the while Shuichi watched, spellbound by the sight before him. He wanted nothing more than to help her, but a warning look from Kyoko made him pause beside her.

He felt utterly powerless in this situation. A deep sense of shame swelled within him...said shame fueled even more by the unease and mortification he felt about his own erection. The entire time he was watching Kyoko getting fingered by a little girl, he’d remained uncomfortably hard. 

Desperate to look at something other than Kyoko’s blatant molestation, Shuichi observed her face. He could see Kyoko still trying to remain unaffected and detached from the situation, but he could see the cracks in her mask. Her cheeks were starting to get rather flushed, and her breath was becoming more ragged and hitched as Monaca worked her over. He wasn’t sure how much longer she could maintain her current composure. 

The answer, it turned out, was not very long at all. For in that moment Monaca promptly removed her fingers and leaned forward, planting her mouth against the detective’s crotch. Her tongue swiftly darted out, lapping all over Kyoko’s cunt.

“Ah!” Kyoko gasped out, her eyes growing wide at the sudden, unexpected stimulation. 

Monaca didn’t give her a single moment’s rest, her eyes staring up smugly at Kyoko as she enthusiastically ate her out. Her small tongue darted all over her pussy, swirling little circles over her clit, before moving her way downward. At the same time Monaca reached over with her hands, gripping ahold of Kyoko’s ass. Her hands squeezed the teen’s rear greedily, groping her even as she orally molested her. 

Kyoko couldn’t hold herself back any longer: she openly panted, her face bright red as the little girl used her body. Soft, needy little moans escaped her throat, while her body shook and shuddered in ecstasy. At a certain point Kyoko nearly lost her footing: she only managed to remain upright by holding onto him, her body leaning against his own. 

That, of course, brought Shuichi nearly face to face with the lavender-hired detective. He gulped nervously, unable to look away from Kyoko’s flushed face. 

She suddenly let out a wordless groan, holding onto him tightly with one arm while the other instinctively reached down to cup the back of Monaca’s head, pressing her even closer against her crotch. Monaca didn’t object at all, and if anything, she lapped even harder at Kyoko’s folds. A mixture of her own drool and Kyoko’s arousal were leaking down her chin, but the little girl didn’t seem to mind at all.

Finally, Kyoko reached her limit. A hot, drawn-out moan left her lips, and Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut. Her whole body twitched and shuddered, and she thrust her hips at Monaca, pressing the young girl even harder against her cunt. All the while Monaca gladly ate her out, easing Kyoko through her intense climax. 

Shuichi, of course, had a front-row view of it all. His own cheeks were understandably flushed, his heart hammered in his chest...and he was all too aware of how painfully hard he still was. 

“Mmm...delicious!” Monaca declared, as she eased her face away from Kyoko’s cunt. Her tongue swirled around her lips, tasting the aftermath of Kyoko’s orgasm. “Monaca really enjoyed that! And she thinks you enjoyed it too...didn’t you?”

Her haughty gaze stared up at Kyoko, the detective still very much flushed and out of breath. Her legs were still shaking, and she had to maintain her grip on Shuichi’s arm to stay on her feet. Nonetheless, she managed to give a coherent reply. 

“Th-that is irrelevant. I….have done exactly as you asked. Are you...going to answer my q-questions now?”

Monaca tapped her chin in thought, adopting a more innocent look as she contemplated the detective’s demand. “Welllll...okay! Since Kyoko played nice with Moanca, it’s the last Monaca can do! But before that…”

Her eyes moved over to him, and the barest hint of a smirk graced Monaca’s face. “You sure enjoyed the show, didn’t you Shuichi? You look like you could poke out someone’s eye with that!”

Shuichi blushed even harder, if it were possible, and clamped his hands over his tented pants. He could feel Kyoko staring at him now, as well, but he didn’t dare meet either of their gazes. 

“That simply won’t do at all,” Monaca tutted in a chiding tone. “Why don’t you let Monaca fix that, huh? Get your cock out.”

“What?!” he yelped, suitably alarmed.

“Did Monaca stutter?” she questioned, a hardened edge to her tone. “Get. Your. Dick. Out. Right. Now.”

Shuichi stared down at his shoes, utterly mortified by her orders. A moment later he felt Kyoko’s gloved hand rest on his shoulder, though her words were not as comforting as he would have liked.

“The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can find answers. Do as she says, Shuichi.”

He nodded wordlessly at her, and after a hesitant pause, reached down to unzip his fly. It didn’t take long to expose his fully hard penis at all, his cock twitching slightly in the cool air of the lobby. 

He could _feel_ Kyoko and Monaca’s eyes on his member: it was a disorienting and embarrassing sensation, to say the least. It was made all the more humiliating that someone he respected, someone he even aspired to be like at times, was witnessing him in this state. 

“Wow! It looks so big and angry when it’s fully hard like this!” Monaca marveled...or mocked, it was hard to tell with her. She stared at his cock with child-like wonder, an expression that contrasted sharply against the cruel smile on her face. 

She reached out, her small hand grasping his shaft firmly. Shuichi gasped, tensing up as Monaca experimentally squeezed his throbbing cock. 

“You _really_ enjoyed watching Monaca eat out Kyoko, huh? Or was it her naked body that turned you on first?” she mused, before gliding her hand up and down his shaft. Her childish hand could just barely wrap around his dick, making it look even bigger against her tiny fingers. 

Shuichi could hardly get a word in edgewise, too caught up in maintaining his own illusion of control. He struggled to master his facial features, and silence any further gasps or groans coming from his throat. But it was hard work, made even harder as Monaca picked up the pace.

“How does it feel, having a little girl jack you off?” she teased, leaning in closer towards his penis. He could almost feel her breath directly against his tip. “Does it turn you on? Am I turning you into a pedo, Shuichi? Monaca wonders! She also wonders what Kyoko thinks of this. How does it feel, having your classmate watch while Monaca plays with your dick?”

Shuichi grit his teeth, doing his best not to look at, or even acknowledge, Kyoko’s presence. He was sure she was looking at him with disgust and contempt, but he didn’t want to confirm that hypothesis. As is, it was a struggle acting like Monaca wasn’t affecting him.

And she was. After being pent up during the entire duration of Kyoko’s...session, getting any kind of relief, even from Monaca, felt fantastic. Thrills of pleasure raced down his spine, the young teen left nearly speechless as Monaca expertly jacked him off. Her hand pumped up and down his shaft with evident ease, keeping him just on the edge of orgasm as she got him off. 

“You haven’t answered Monaca’s question, you know,” she went on, drawing his attention back to her. Her hand came to an abrupt stop, and she stared up expectantly at him. “Do you like it? Having a little girl like Monaca giving you a handjob? It makes your pervy cock feel really good, doesn’t it? And remember...Monaca can tell if you’re lying~!”

His eyebrow twitched in faint anger, and a hurried stream of denials leapt to his throat. But of course, he doubted saying anything other than what she wanted to hear would do him any good. So what other choice did he have?

“I-it...it does. It feels good,” he murmured, glancing away from Monaca as she snickered in response.

“Monaca bets you’d rather feel something else than her hand on your cock. You’d just love using Monaca’s little pussy, wouldn’t you?” she continued, relentless with her teasing. At the same time she started back up with her hand, pumping it up and down at a rapid rate. “Monaca can tell! After all, you’re a total pedo that’d love to do that, aren’t you? You’d love to spurt all your dirty cum inside of Monaca’s tight little cunt! Don’t deny it~!”

Shuichi groaned in frustration at her own mean-spirited words. At the same time, however, he could feel his body starting to build toward his own climax, the telltale signs of his budding orgasm as clear as day to him. 

That had nothing at all to do with Monaca’s own dirty-talk, of course. This was merely a natural result of his dick’s continued stimulation from the sadistic little girl, and nothing else whatsoever. 

“Is poor Shuichi getting close?” Monaca cooed with an impish, unsettling giggle. Her pace slowed to an agonizing degree, denying him the heights of his pleasure. All the while, his cock twitched and throbbed needily in her palm. “Does he need to cum? Well...he’s gonna have to ask for it. Unless you want Monaca to stop?”

Her yellow eyes stared up at him, as if she was a lion sizing up her prey. For half a second, Shuichi was convinced he was staring into the eyes of the devil incarnate. 

He swallowed thickly, at his wit’s end. What other choice did he have?

“...Please,” he uttered at last. It wasn’t much, but it seemed to satisfy Monaca.

She opened her mouth and leaned forward, her lips clamping against the head of his cock. Her warm, wet tongue brushed against the underside of his cockhead, and that was enough for Shuichi. He came, and he came hard.

His penis jerked in Monaca’s hand, her fingers still pumping him off as he emptied his seed into her mouth. Rope after rope of potent semen spurted against her tongue, but Monaca didn’t complain in the slightest. She accepted every last drop, her hand milking him dry of all the pent-up sperm he had to offer. All the while Shuichi shuddered and groaned, overcome with the throes of his climax. His whole world narrowed, focusing only on Monaca and her wonderful mouth.

Finally, he was spent. Monaca wringed the last of his cum from his shaft, before she daintily slipped her mouth off of his tip. She opened it briefly, showing him the copious amount of semen that pooled against her small tongue. Then she closed her mouth and noisily swallowed. 

“...Holy shit,” he softly uttered, his legs still a little shaky in the aftermath. 

“Monaca thanks you for your offering!” she chirped up at him, clasping her hands together. “Monaca really appreciates it!”

Shuichi just stared down blankly at her, unsure of what to say. Kyoko’s next words managed to jar him out of his stupor, however.

“Whose fantasy was that, I wonder…?”

“Kyoko?” he questioned, finally glancing over at her. Instead of the disgust or horror he expected to see in her gaze, she had a more studious, contemplative look in her eyes. 

“...It’s nothing,” she dismissed, before turning her attention to Monaca. “We’ve done as you’ve asked. Are you going to answer my questions now?”

“Hm...nope!” Monaca bluntly replied. Kyoko openly scowled in anger, but she went on before either of them could respond. “That really isn’t Monaca’s department. She can direct you to our customer service care representative, though!”

At that moment, the elevator in the lobby came to life, letting out a soft ‘ding’ as the doors opened up. 

“Please step into the elevator to head to your next destination! Also, don’t bother putting your clothes back on, Kyoko...you won’t need clothes where you’re going next!” she added.

Shuichi glanced over at the elevator uncertainly, before sharing a look with Kyoko. After a moment of silent discussion, they both nodded their heads, and strode straight to the elevator. They went inside, Kyoko still as naked as the day she was born, and the elevator doors slowly closed behind them.

* * *

An uncomfortable, awkward silence lingered in the elevator as they waited. Shuichi, for his part, struggled to look everywhere but at Kyoko...though that was hard to accomplish. For one thing, the elevator was rather cramped, meaning there wasn’t much to really look at besides his companion. For another...it was hard _not_ to stare at the naked girl right next to him. Her body was just so sexy and alluring, it was near impossible to look away...

Which led to his next problem: he was gaining another erection. Worse, he only belatedly realized he hadn’t tucked himself back into his pants, meaning, his hard cock was out in the open.

Sure enough, Kyoko seemed to notice it right away.

“I see it didn’t take you long to recover at all.”

He yelped, flushing bright red as he hurriedly covered his dick. “I-I’m sorry! It just does that on its own!”

Kyoko gave the barest hint of a chuckle, and crossed her arms under her bust. “So you say. It may prove to be a problem going forward, however.”

Shuichi blushed further, knowing what she was getting at. “W-Well...with you here, hopefully there won’t be any more...issues rescuing our classmates. If there is another one here tonight…”

“That’s not good enough.”

He blinked, and stared over at her with a befuddled look. 

She met his gaze with her own, and impassively elaborated. “You may make a promise about not engaging in any more dubiously consenting sex, but even with me here to try and prevent such an action from occurring...it is not a guarantee. There is, however, one option available to us.”

“A-And what’s that?” he asked, a nervous pit developing in his stomach. He didn’t like where this was going…

“Sexual exhaustion,” came her simple reply.

Shuichi gaped at her, stunned by her suggestion. Kyoko swiftly went on, hardly giving him a chance to rebut her plan. 

“If you are unable to achieve an erection or a state of sexual arousal due to your body’s own sexual exhaustion, then that is our next, most logical course of action. Indeed, it is the only way to safely guarantee that you won’t take advantage of any more of our classmates in the hotel.”

He closed his mouth sharply, unable to really come up with a good way to refute her words. But nothing of the sort came to mind.

A good minute of silence passed afterward, Kyoko waiting for any rejection on his part. But of course, none came up. All the while, the elevator continued to chug along: somehow, they still hadn’t reached their destination. 

“Good, it seems we are in agreement then,” Kyoko nodded decisively before she shifted her body. With how cramped the elevator was, there wasn’t a lot of room for her to maneuver, though she tried. Ultimately, she bent over slightly, bracing herself against the wall,and presented her ass to him.

“Let’s get this over with. You are free to use my body as many times as is necessary to completely drain your sexual drive,” she declared. 

“K-Kyoko…” he wanted to say no, to decline her offer, to say it wasn’t necessary whatsoever…

But he couldn’t. The more logical part of his mind could see what she was getting at, and agreed with her. Meanwhile, the lust that was quickly overpowering any inhibitions he felt was more than happy to go along with what she said if it meant he could have sex. 

Thus, however conflicted he might feel, Shuichi found it all too easy to move behind Kyoko. He grabbed hold of her waist, lined himself up with her entrance, and slowly thrust his cock inside of Kyoko’s cunt.

Shuichi groaned, shivering as he sank into the warm, wet depths of her pussy. Though he’d had sex twice before now, the act still held a mesmerizing hold over his mind: it was a sensation all at once intoxicating and bewitching. Truth be told, he was starting to see why so many guys craved sex as much as they did. 

Who could give up something like this?

Kyoko let out a soft sigh, her cheeks now tinged pink as she felt him settle inside of her. “Don’t feel the need to be gentle with me. Feel free to go all out: whatever it takes for you to achieve your own sexual gratification. Trust me, I do not mind.”

That was a little disconcerting to hear, but Shuichi was hardly in a place to really object. Instead, he started moving his hips, building up a good pace as he sawed his dick in and out of Kyoko’s cunt. His hands were far from idle as well: he kept a firm grip on her rear, feeling up her butt as he rutted against the detective.

Much like with Monaca, Kyoko tried to maintain a passive appearance, as if she didn’t care about getting fucked at all. And for the most part, she managed to keep up that deception. Of course, her body betrayed her all the same: he could hear as her breath hitched and skipped, see the way her cheeks flushed with arousal, and he could most definitely _feel_ her warm cunt rippling and squeezing around his dick. 

Still, her facade of impassivity was oddly arousing in its own right. 

“Kyoko…” he moaned out her name, huffing with effort as he fucked her, his movements increasingly rough and choppy. The slapping sound of flesh-against-flesh echoed through the small elevator, drowning out the rest of the world entirely. 

He could hardly stand it: it just felt too good! The way her pussy gripped and squeezed at his shaft, as if trying to pull him back in every time he pulled back...the way her inner walls spasmed hotly around his cock, bathing every inch of his penis in a world of blissful pleasure…

He wanted it to last forever. In that moment, Shuichi wanted nothing more than to fuck Kyoko for all eternity. 

“I’m not on the pill, you know.”

Her sudden words jarred him back to reality, however. His gaze refocused, and Shuichi saw Kyoko’s blush-ladden face craned to stare back at him. 

“I’m not on any sort of contraceptive right now,” she explained, pausing to let out another sigh of arousal. “If you finish inside of me, you’ll risk getting me pregnant. Does that fact turn you on?”

Shuichi wanted to deny that outright, but he couldn’t. Mainly because Kyoko’s words triggered a primal urge within him: and all at once, Shuichi felt himself reach the brink of his climax.

He wordlessly moaned, and sheathed himself as deep inside of Kyoko’s pussy as he could manage. Seconds later he started cumming, pumping out load after load of virile sperm deep into Kyoko’s waiting womb. He flooded her cunt with his semen, gasping out with relief as he shamelessly inseminated his classmate, the possibility that he might just knock her up spurning on his intense orgasm. 

“I suppose that answers my question,” Kyoko noted, as if she were merely discussing the facts of the case with him. 

Shuichi let out a weak groan, his body left shaking in the afterglow. Her pussy milked out the last of his cum, and he finally slipped out of her. Winded and exhausted, he ended up falling down to the floor, landing on his rear while Kyoko towered above him. 

Now that he was done, Kyoko straightened herself back up and turned to face him. Her face was colored a lovely shade of pink, while a thin layer of sweat coated her forehead. He could also see his load slowly trickle out of her thoroughly used pussy, his semen leaking out against her thighs and dripping down onto the floor. 

“I think I’m beginning to see the truth of the matter here,” Kyoko murmured to herself, seemingly uncaring of the thick load he’d deposited inside of her. 

Shuichi barely had the wherewithal to question her, so of course he didn’t. He just sat on the floor, winded and spent from his second orgasm of the night. 

Kyoko’s bare foot suddenly pressing against his flaccid penis brought his attention back to her, however. 

“We are far from finished, Shuichi. After all, this is only your second climax. And I meant it when I said I intended to drive you into sexual exhaustion,” Kyoko declared, a hint of a smirk gracing her lips. 

“P-Pardon?” he stuttered out, a flash of fear evident in his tone. 

Kyoko just ignored him, and stared down at his spent cock. She prodded him again with her foot, and openly wondered to herself, “I wonder how many rounds you’ll manage before I’ve completely exhausted your penis?”

Shuichi had no words for her, except to beg for mercy from any deity that was out there. 

However, his prayers went completely unanswered.


	4. Sonia Nevermind

By the time the elevator finally reached its destination and the doors opened, Shuichi was on his fifth orgasm of the night. Kyoko’s nude body was covered with liberal streaks of seminal fluid, and Shuichi himself…

He certainly wasn’t on the verge of tears, not at all. His eyes had just gotten a little irritated. There was no denying the fact, however, that his dick was starting to feel very sore, and he seemed to be running out of semen.

At any rate, it was a welcome sight to finally see the elevator doors open. Shuichi practically ran outside, quickly tucking himself back into his pants while he panted with relief. Kyoko joined him in quick order, taking in their new surroundings with an inquisitive stare. 

After he’d sufficiently recovered, Shuichi joined her in scoping the area. Of all places, they were back in the hotel room from his first visit. He was more than a little surprised to see this place again, thinking they’d have wound up in an office or another floor or something, rather than coming back here. 

Wait, so if this was their destination, why had it taken the elevator so long to get them here?!

“This is that love suite you told me about, right?” Kyoko confirmed, looking around with keen interest. “Or at least another room nearly identical to the one you came to that first night. How curious that we’d end up here.”

“Yeah…” Shuichi agreed, looking around the room thoughtfully. Before he could say anything else, though, he was interrupted by a new voice entirely. 

“I see the two of you have arrived. Very good: I’ve been expecting you.”

The voice was familiar, so he knew who it was even before he turned around to find the source. Even so, it was still quite a shock to see Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid, standing behind them. 

“K-Kirumi?” he stuttered out, taken aback. 

“Indeed. Master Kyoko, Master Shuichi: it is a pleasure to see you both,” Kirumi stated, before giving them a formal curtsy. 

“Kirumi. This is an unexpected surprise,” Kyoko noted. 

“I imagine so. I apologize for the wait as well: for some unknown reason, it seems the elevator was acting up. I hope it was not too unbearable a wait,” she replied. 

Shuichi stared over at Kyoko for a moment, tempted to say something, but he dismissed the idea from his mind. They had more important things to worry about. 

“Listen, Kirumi, we haven’t got a lot of time. I need you to trust me, and Kyoko too: we need to get you as far away from this hotel as possible!” he firmly declared. “I don’t know what fantasy you’re being controlled with, but—!”

“Ah, I think there is a fundamental misunderstanding here,” Kirumi cut in. “My apologies, I should have been clearer. You were told to see the customer service care representative of the Hotel Kumasutra to answer any questions you had, yes? Well, in addition to being the Head Maid of the hotel, I am also its head of customer service.”

Shuichi blinked rapidly at that, his voice dying in his throat at her unexpected clarification. Had he...really just heard her right? No, it couldn’t be…

“Kirumi, you...you work here?” he incredulously asked. 

“Indeed I do,” she said with a small nod. “My services were contracted out to the hotel, as it were, by my main employer. However, I do not have much to do with the operations of the hotel itself. For the most part my services have been used for cleanup duties and other miscellaneous tasks, such as bringing you back to the dorms the past two nights after your sexual escapades.”

Shuichi blushed at that, not expecting to get an answer to that particular issue, of all things. He _had_ been wondering who was bringing him back to his dorm each night…

“B-But, how can you work for them? I mean...the hotel is brainwashing our classmates! Miu and Akane and who knows how many others have already fallen victim to it!” he protested.

Kirumi just shook her head, however. “I am not here to question the morality or legality of this establishment. I have signed a contract, and thus I shall do my utmost best as a maid to fulfill the duties assigned to me.”

Shuichi stared at her in response, absolutely baffled. Kyoko, however, seemed to still have her wits about her, as she questioned Kirumi further. 

“If that is the case, then are you able to answer the questions I have here about this hotel?”

“To the best of my knowledge, yes. There are some questions I may not know the answer to, but I shall otherwise attempt my best to answer truthfully,” she said. 

Kyoko nodded, and took a moment to compose her first question. It wasn’t a question he’d been expecting, however.

“Whose fantasy has this hotel been fulfilling these last seventy two hours?”

If he thought that was a question out of left field, however, the answer Kirumi gave was just as equally unexpected.

“Master Shuichi Saihara’s.”

A pregnant pause descended in the room for a good minute, Shuichi himself at a loss for words. When he finally managed to find his voice, he stuttered out, “Wh-what? But, but, that doesn’t make any sense! It...the f-fantasies that were, um, fulfilled were Miu’s and Akane’s, so—!”

“Do you have that right?” Kyoko sternly interrupted. “Who told you that? Monaca, whose words are to be taken with a grain of salt? Your own deductions, which have been compromised by your clouded judgement?”

“I, I—!” he was again cut off by Kyoko, however.

“Let us dispel all doubt, then. Kirumi, would you care to inform us of the full nature of this hotel, as far as you understand it?”

The Ultimate Maid immediately fulfilled that request. “As far as I understand...this hotel fulfills the desire of any who possesses a Love Suite Key. Whatever fantasy they may have, whether it be subconscious or fully awakened, it will be fulfilled by the Hotel. Provided that it is physically possible of course.”

“But that…” Shuichi started, but his words petered off. Eyes wide, he reached his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a key. The very same key he’d been given by Monaca on his first night here. The same key he’d brought with him to the hotel every visit since. 

But why had he done that? It wasn’t like he’d actually used it at any point thus far, so it wasn’t as if it seemed to serve an actual purpose. So why...had he brought it along? Had he even been fully conscious of the fact he’d been bringing it with him, until now?

“I-I followed Miu to the hotel…she was the one who showed me where it was…” Shuichi softly said. 

“Perhaps she did. But we cannot discount the possibility that that, too, may have been an illusion: a lure dropped by the Hotel Kumasutra to bring you here on your own volition,” Kyoko countered. “Given the supernatural nature of this hotel, it is not something we can so casually dismiss.”

“B-But, I would never...I-I’m not the kind of guy who’d…”

“Shuichi, you are a teenage boy surrounded by a school full of unusually attractive young women. Can you honestly tell me you haven’t fantasized about any of your classmates? Even Kaede?” Kyoko pressed. 

The resulting silence was an answer all on its own. 

“There is also a consistent pattern evident among your prior sexual trysts, one that caught my attention when you described your situation. Both Miu and Akane brought up the idea of impregnation in their own way, an idea that seemed to excite you on a subconscious level. I tested that theory by telling you I wasn’t on the pill: and I think we both remember you achieving orgasm the moment after I said that,” she went on. “Once was a coincidence, twice was pushing it, however. Thus I confirmed that particular suspicion when you were fucking me in the elevator.”

Shuichi’s head felt somewhat dizzy, the detective overwhelmed by this sudden revelation. It couldn’t possibly be right...there was no way this was all his fault, was there? 

“B-But...you weren’t like Akane or Miu...you, um, came here with me...of your own free will…” he finally said, grasping at straws. 

“So I did. However, one could also interpret that as you seeking out your own partner for tonight, instead of letting the hotel choose one for you,” his partner rebuffed. “In fact, you seemed very eager to go along with the idea of fucking me not so long ago. It’s also worth pointing out the fact that aside from Kirumi, we’ve yet to encounter any of our classmates here tonight. It seems very likely at this point that the hotel considers me as your conquest for the night.”

“...” 

“You asked me to help you find answers tonight, Shuichi. I never promised they’d be answers you’d like.”

This was getting all too much. Shuichi groaned, shaking his head as he hastily moved toward the bed to sit down. “No way. So this...is all because of me? It’s my fault that this all happened…?”

“If it makes you feel better, the hotel itself is still largely to blame. It has still been controlling our classmates...albeit, not in the way you were led to believe,” Kirumi offered up. 

“Indeed. Even though I’m sure I’m here of my own free will, I can’t discount the possibility that the Hotel has influenced my actions since I stepped inside the hotel,” Kyoko agreed. “I _am_ determined when I’m on the case, but I do wonder how much my actions in this hotel have been influenced by whatever entity is at work here. It is hard to say for certain, I suppose.”

Shuichi couldn’t say anything in response. How could he, really? This was all getting to be too much for him. Even if he didn’t mean to do it, he was still partly responsible for everything that had happened the last three nights. How could he live with himself after this?!

“I-I’ve got to get rid of this Key…” Shuichi abruptly declared, glaring down at the item in his hand. “Or find a way to...turn off the power at work in this hotel, or whatever. I just...I can’t play a part in this anymore! I don’t want to hurt anyone else…”

“If there is a way to do it, I am uncertain. I myself do not know who the owner of this establishment is, nor what sort of power is at work here. Monaca and the others have been less than clear in that regard. Perhaps they themselves do not even know,” Kirumi confessed. 

“Others…” Kyoko hummed at that. “Just how many people work here, Kirumi? Who else besides Monaca plays a role in the Hotel Kumasutra?”

“I am also uncertain of that. I know for sure, though, that there are several other employees. Monaca usually manages the front desk, and is de-facto in charge when the owner isn’t around. Besides her, there are also several other children employed here. There is Nagisa, the bookkeeper and logistical manager of the hotel: Masaru, the in-house fitness instructor and pool lifeguard: Jataro, the hotel chaplain and art instructor; and finally there is Kotoko, the manager of the entertainment floor and head of security. That is everyone I know of, however. If there are other employees, I have yet to meet them.”

There were more children here? The mysteries of the hotel just went on and on. Shuichi just hoped none of the others were like Monaca: he wasn’t sure he could handle the idea of four other demon kids in this place. 

“Look...w-we’ve still got to find a way to put a stop to what’s happening here. Kirumi, you work here: is there, I don’t know, a service entrance you can take us to? Some sort of other pathway to really explore the hotel? Because at this point, I really don’t trust that elevator to take us where we really need to go,” he said. 

Kirumi paused, closing her eyes in thought before giving a nod. “Yes, there is such a pathway that runs through the hotel. I am not certain if I am allowed to take you there, however. I was merely instructed to answer any questions you had, and provide any cleanup if necessary.”

“I see. I guess that makes sense…” Shuichi murmured with a frown. That gave him a thought, however. Kirumi _had_ shown up in the room suddenly, and without using the elevator, it seemed. So perhaps there was a secret entrance to this room, hidden somewhere?

If they could find it independently, maybe Kiurmi wouldn’t have to risk getting herself in trouble…

When he voiced the idea aloud, Kyoko nodded in agreement.

“That seems to be our best option here. Very well: we can both search the room to try and find this secret entrance. At the same time, we can also press Kirumi for information, if she is able to answer other questions.”

That decided, the two detectives started to search the room from top to bottom, trying their best to find the secret passageway. As they did so, Shuichi asked Kirumi the first question that came to his mind. 

“You said that you were working for someone who contracted you out to the hotel...so who was that? Who are you working for right now?”

Kirumi shook her head, however. “I am afraid I cannot divulge that, Shuichi. My apologies. But strict confidentiality was part of our agreement when I signed up to serve them.”

He clicked his tongue at that: of course it couldn’t be that easy. When had anything dealing with Hotel Kumasutra ever been easy? Well, aside from the girls, of course. 

“...You just thought of a very inappropriate joke, didn’t you?” Kyoko accused him mere moments later.

“Ah!” Shuichi blushed, and shook his head. “N-No, of course not!”

She gazed at him skeptically, but looked away after a moment, not wanting to press the issue. Silence descended upon them for a few moments, before Kyoko asked Kirumi a question of her own: but it was something she couldn’t answer either.

They passed time like that, searching the room while interrogating the Ultimate Maid. It was in the middle of their search that Kyoko discovered the secret entrance: pressing a certain segment of the wall revealed a hidden revolving doorway, which opened up to a larger passage that led out of the love suite. 

“Good job, Kyoko!” Shuichi praised, smiling in relief. It was moments like these he could almost forget that his partner was completely naked.

Almost. Even he wasn’t dense enough to genuinely forget something like that. 

Kyoko nodded at him. “We have no time to linger. We should make haste and continue our investigation. I—!”

The elevator doors gave a chim, and abruptly opened. 

Shuichi whirled around, just in time to see Sonia Nevermind step into the room. 

“Kirumi,” the Ultimate Princess began, smiling ever so sweetly at the maid. “Would you be a dear and restrain Shuichi for me?”

He’d hardly begun to process that sentence when Shuichi felt himself harshly shoved toward the bed. Then, before he could even struggle, Kirumi swiftly tied him up, binding his arms and legs to the posts of the bed. 

All of this transpired in less than a minute. It happened so fast, Shuichi wondered for a brief moment if he was dreaming or something. 

“Wh-what—!” He struggled against his bindings, trying to shake them loose. “What’s going on?!”

“...I must echo his sentiment,” Kyoko agreed, cautiously regarding Sonia as she strode towards the bed. “Just what are you doing, Sonia?”

“My apologies for the late arrival! Goodness, that elevator took forever!” Sonia declared brightly, as if that explained everything. “But I’m glad to see I’m just in time. I was hoping to finally catch you tonight, Shuichi!”

Shuichi gaped at the princess. “S-Sonia...y-you’re a part of this too?!”

Sonia nodded happily in response, beaming at the detective. At the same time, she crawled on top of the bed, and positioned herself to straddle Shuichi’s waist. “You are most correct! I have to say, this is a most delightful establishment! And I’ve been able to have all sorts of good fun here!”

“B-But, this...it doesn’t make sense!” he cried, his face flushing as she sat on top of him. His dick was most definitely appreciative of that fact, but for the moment, Shuichi tried to focus on the real matter at hand. “Wh-why?! A-Are you under some sort of contract like Kirumi?”

“That is not the case whatsoever! In fact, dear Kirumi is the one who’s serving me!” Sonia happily informed him. 

“S-So wait...you’re her master? You’re the one who had her sign a contract to work at this hotel?” he questioned, visibly stunned. 

“That is indeed correct, Shuichi. Since Master Sonia is fine with me sharing the details, I can indeed confirm that I am working for her. I have been since we both came to Hope's Peak, in fact. Technically speaking, I am under a contract with the Novoselic Royal Family to serve as Sonia’s personal maid and protector for the duration of her schooling in Japan...but for all intents and purposes, she is my master right now,” Kirumi stated. 

Shuichi blinked rapidly, as he tried to process all of that. It was a lot to take in all at once...and unfortunately, Sonia didn’t give him a lot of time to let the idea settle with him. 

She started to shift her hips, grinding herself against his crotch. He gasped out in response, flushing horribly as he felt his previously exhausted cock start to stir back to life. It pressed eagerly against his pants, and if the smile on Sonia’s face was any indication, she could definitely feel it. 

“I have to admit, I’ve been wanting to have some fun with you for awhile now Shuichi!” Sonia shamelessly declared, grinding harder and harder against his bulge. He whimpered in response, squirming against his bindings as the princess had her way with him. 

“I-I…” Shuichi stammered, his budding lust preventing him from focusing on much else. His eyes spun around the room, landing on Kyoko, who stared at the two of them with a conflicted expression. “K-Kyoko? A little help here?!”

“Oh, goodness! Pardon me, where are my manners?” Sonia abruptly stilled, and shot Kyoko an apologetic look. “Kirumi, would you be a dear and tend to Kyoko’s needs for me?”

“W-Wait, that isn’t neces—ah!” Kyoko abruptly cut herself off, a sharp moan escaping her lips as Kirumi dropped to her knees in front of her, and started eating her out. 

“There! No one’s left out now!” Sonia triumphantly declared. “Now...shall we continue, Shuichi?”

Without waiting for his response, she raised herself up slightly, and proceeded to shuck off her dress, revealing that she wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath: she was completely nude, her body bared for him to stare at. 

Much like Kyoko, her breasts were smaller than Miu’s and Akane’s, though no less captivating. They were a firm handful, her pink nipples already hard and stiff. Her pussy was likewise already wet, her folds glistening from her arousal. Shuichi also couldn’t help but notice that Sonia did have the barest hint of pubic hair, trimmed down until the already wispy hairs were barely visible against her skin. 

“Now then…” she continued on, the ongoing moans and groans of Kyoko echoing behind her as Kirumi serviced her. “Kirumi has given me a most wonderful idea. Much as I’d like to skip straight to the main course, there is other fun to be had first!”

With that declaration, Sonia shifted off of his waist and moved up his body, until she straddled his face. The world around him was then blocked from view, as Sonia’s thighs closed around his head, and her cunt pressed itself against his lips. 

Shuichi panicked for just the briefest moment, wondering what he should do. But given his lack of feasible options at that moment...what other option did he have but to comply with the wishes of the Ultimate Princess?

Thus, Shuichi opened his mouth and started lapping at her folds. 

Sonia gave an appreciative moan in response, rocking her hips against his face as he started eating her out. Her body shook and shuddered, very much receptive to his admittedly amateurish technique as Shuichi swirled his tongue over her folds. Each swipe of his tongue teased the princess further, causing her to ride his face harder and faster as Shuichi pleasured her. 

To be frank, Shuichi hadn’t been sure what to expect in terms of taste...but he found it wasn’t something he disliked at all. In fact, eating Sonia out like this, hearing her groans of ecstasy, was a thrilling pleasure in its own right. 

“Oh, goodness! That feels so good!” Sonia breathily declared above him, pausing only to give out another hot groan of delight. “Y-You’re a natural at this Shuichi....”

Hearing that only turned him on more, and made his cock press harder against his pants. At that moment he desperately wished he was freed of his bindings, so he could do more than just this. 

Regardless, he soldiered on. Though his jaw was starting to get a little sore, he pushed on, licking as much of Sonia’s cunt as he could manage. At the same time she kept riding his face, rocking her hips back and forth frantically as she came closer and closer to her orgasm, until…

With a sharp, shrill cry, Sonia tensed up all at once and started cumming. Her arousal flooded into his mouth and drenched his face, giving Shuichi far more of Sonia Nevermind than he had anticipated. Nonetheless he kept it up, lapping up her juices and licking her clean, helping her to ride out her climax. 

After a minute of this Sonia finally had enough, and eased herself off of his face. She settled down beside him, snuggling close to him as she gave a content sigh. “Ah, that was simply marvelous Shuichi!”

He blushed somewhat at her praise, and mumbled something in response. A moment later he heard a loud gasp from Kyoko, and only belatedly remembered she was still in the room. He quickly looked over at her and Kirumi, and for a solid second, his brain froze at the sight that greeted him. 

Kirumi herself was now naked as well, her modest chest bouncing up and down as she ground her bare cunt against Kyoko’s. The two of them were rutting on the carpeted floor, Kyoko lying beneath the maid as Kirumi humped her pussy. The two normally stoic, reserved women grunting and gasping passionately as they indulged in their baser lusts. 

“It’s quite the lurid sight, isn’t it?” Sonia teased, breathing hotly into his ear. 

She extended a hand out, trailing it down his stomach until she reached the fly of his pants. In quick order she unzipped him and fished out his cock, bringing blissful relief to it as she started sliding her hand up and down his shaft. 

“Y-Yeah…” Shuichi quietly agreed, shivering as the golden-haired princess started playing with him. He instinctively thrust his hips against her hand, groaning as her long, slender fingers pumped up and down his cock. 

“I have to admit, before I came to Japan, I never quite got the lewd appeal of sapphic sex. Sleeping with a woman was no different than bedding a man to me,” Sonia stated, giggling as he shook and gasped besides her. “But over time, I think I came to understand.”

Shuichi could barely pay attention to her words, swept up as he was with his own pleasure. After getting so pent up while eating out Sonia, having her attend to his aching cock now almost entirely overwhelmed him with lust and desire. 

“I wonder…” Sonia glanced over at him, and impulsively leaned over to kiss his cheek. “Should I let you cum with my hand? Or...would you rather plant your seed elsewhere, Shuichi? What do you want?”

He hardly had time to give an answer, however, as Kirumi gave out a sudden yelp. The intensity of her grinding picked up for a few seconds, before she pressed herself as hard against Kyoko’s cunt as she could manage. At the same time Kirumi moaned, cumming hard against the detective. That seemed to trigger Kyoko’s climax in turn as she started moaning alongside Kirumi: her face flushed and her hips left shaking as they both shared an intense, blissful climax. 

“Sonia…” he finally spoke up, a needy edge to his tone. Later, he might feel embarrassed about acting like this, in front of an upperclassman no less. But that hardly mattered to him at that moment. “I-I...c-could you please stop teasing me?”

Sonia flashed him an enchanting grin in response, and she nodded. She propped herself back up, and moved to straddle his waist once again. Her wet cunt slid against his dick, Sonia briefly grinding herself against him. She then raised her hips up, and used her free hand to grab his shaft and nestle his cockhead against her entrance. Once he was properly positioned...she suddenly slammed her hips down, engulfing his penis with her pussy in one swift go. 

“Ah!” Shuichi’s eyes widened in alarm, caught off guard by the sudden outburst of pleasure that had swallowed his cock. He was hardly given a moment’s reprieve either, as Sonia eagerly started to fuck him, thrusting her hips up and down as she bounced on his shaft. 

“S-S-Sonia!” he moaned out her name, his head left spinning as the princess humped his cock. He grit his teeth, groaning and gasping aloud as he felt her warm, wet folds squeeze and massage his penis. It was too much all at once: he could hardly stand it. 

Sonia moaned lustily above him, her face the perfect picture of lewd, erotic passion: a far cry from the regal, beatific expressions he was far more used to seeing from her. “Ah, your dick feels so heavenly, Shuichi! It’s exactly what I hoped it’d be like!”

She reached down, her fingers hastily undoing the buttons of his shirt in quick order. His black vest was swiftly opened and the undershirt he wore underneath exposed: at least until she pulled it up, exposing part of his bare chest. She pressed her hands firmly against his stomach, her nails scraping against his skin in a delightful mix of pain and pleasure. 

Shuichi, meanwhile, was too overwhelmed to say much of anything himself. The situation was entirely out of his hands: Sonia was roughly and eagerly fucking his penis, bouncing up and down on his cock with a wild sense of enthusiasm that almost scared the detective. All the while his penis twitched and throbbed excitedly inside of her, her inner walls rippling against his shaft with each frantic thrust of her hips. 

“Sonia…” he hoarsely spoke up, grunting as she continued to mercilessly ride him. Part of him was amazed he’d lasted this long...but even he had his limits. “I-I’m getting close…”

“Good!” she cried above him, her nails digging in harder into his skin. “I’ve been told you have an impregnation fetish, yes? Then feel free to let it all out! Cum as much as you want inside of me!”

“N-No, that’s wrong!” he denied, though his tone was far from convincing. 

Sonia continued on, acting as if she hadn’t heard him. “Please, cum inside of me Shuichi! Flood me with your sperm! Get me pregnant with your child! Knock me up with your semen! Cum in me!”

He groaned, unable to hold himself back any longer. With Sonia’s lurid words echoing in his mind, Shuichi started cumming.

His semen raced out of his cockhead, spurting out into Sonia’s waiting cunt. Rope after rope of his scalding hot cum poured into her, filling her womb up to the brim with his seed. At the same time Sonia slammed her hips down hard against him, shoving him as far into her pussy as she could manage, her inner walls twitching and squeezing tightly around his shaft, milking him for every last drop. 

“Oh!” Sonia’s eyes lit up. “I can feel it inside of me! It’s so hot and warm! Oh yes! Cum in me, Shuichi! Get me pregnant!”

Her body tensed up, her cunt squeezing him even tighter as her own climax crashed down on her. They both came and came, reaching the heights of their pleasure together. 

Finally, Shuichi sank against the bed, left exhausted in the afterglow of his orgasm. Completely spent, his dick wilted and slipped out of Sonia’s cunt: afterward, a slow trickle of his semen started leaking out her thoroughly used pussy. 

It was too much for Shuichi to bear any longer. Though his mind struggled to stay conscious, his body swiftly submitted to the alluring call of sleep. And so Shuichi Saihara once more drifted off, and became lost to his surroundings. 

* * *

Waking up in his bed after an exhausting night at Hotel Kumasutra was starting to become something he was getting used to. So as Shuichi stirred back to reality, he wasn’t too surprised to find himself back in his dorm room. 

He was, however, distinctly aware that something was _off._ In his sleep-addled state, it was hard to figure out what it was...but as he felt another body stir in bed with him, he immediately became aware of what was so unusual. 

“W-Woah!” Shuichi jumped, nearly falling out of his bed in shock. His startled yelp, meanwhile, seemed to fully awaken his sleeping partner.

“Mmm…” Sonia rubbed at her eyes, her golden locks briefly obscuring her face before she brushed her hair out of the way. At the same time, the sheets of his bed slipped off of her torso as she stretched herself out, revealing her bare, luscious breasts. 

She looked over at him as she finished stretching, a graceful smile spreading across her lips. “Ah, good morning Shuichi!”

“S-Sonia?” he stuttered out. Hazy memories of the night before rushed back to him, only confusing him further. The sight of her exposed tits didn’t help matters either, as he found himself staring at the rather distracting sight. 

“Last night was ever so wonderful, wasn’t it?” she continued happily. “I’m glad I finally got to have some fun with you! Your cock is absolutely incredible, Shuichi! Ah, and you were quite handy with your tongue, as well!”

His face turned bright red, and for a good few seconds he couldn’t do anything but sputter in response. God, this was far too early in the morning to be dealing with something like this!

“S-Sonia…” he swallowed thickly, trying to get back some semblance of control. After all, he still had a _lot_ of questions about the current situation. “I...what was that last night? Where did you come from? And how...are you involved with all of this?”

“Hm?” Sonia tilted her head, looking genuinely perplexed. Then her eyes lit up in understanding, and she snapped her fingers. “Ah, I see! You didn’t know? How odd! I would have thought a detective would have figured this out, of all people.”

Sonia reached over to grab at something on his nightstand, giving his eyes an up close and personal view of her breasts. After she found what she wanted, she leaned back, and held it out for Shuichi to see. 

It was his love suite key, or at least he thought that at first. But it looked just different enough from his own for Shuichi to realize that while it was similar in appearance...it certainly wasn’t _his_ key.

“You didn’t think you were the only guest of Hotel Kumasutra, did you?” Sonia cheerily asked. 


End file.
